Chuck's Heroes
by Costas TT
Summary: Totally AU. Chuck and Company meet in Korea near the end of a conflict. A chance occurence leads them all to embark on an adventure together. They'll sure get more than they originally hoped for. Based on one of my favorite movies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Missed me? Well, I'm back, folks! I was really busy during the last few months, but now I can finally start writing again.

The plot for this story has been in my notes for quite a while now. Finally, after a long gestation, the first chapter is out. Not much else to say, except that it was based on one of my favorite movies.

As always, standard disclaimers apply to all chapters without exception.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHUCK'S HEROES<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Setting the Stage**

Five days ago

"… A few miles to the north, heavy fighting continues as the advancing South Korean forces are approaching Pyongyang. The long line of ambulances you can see behind me heading towards rear area hospitals bears grim testimony to the fierce combat taking place in the outskirts of the North Korean capital. Compounding the problems posed by the formidable terrain and enemy resistance are the huge numbers of civilians trying to flee the fighting. The International Committee of the Red Cross and the United Nations High Commission for Refugees have established several relief centers and are making every effort to assist people displaced by the war. From near Pyongyang, Cole Barker for CTT News."

-v-

"When the latest conflict in the Korean Peninsula broke out, the Russian Air Force was placed on high alert to protect the neutrality of the Russian Federation and prevent its airspace from being used by the belligerents. Right now a flight of Sukhoi fighters is taking off to relieve other aircraft already on patrol. I have with me Senior Colonel Viktor Federov, commander of the 22nd Fighter Aviation Regiment. Colonel, would you like to describe the situation?"

"Certainly. Since the outbreak of hostilities, air defense forces based in the Primorsky Krai area have been reinforced by other units transferred from elsewhere in the Russian Federation. Together, they have been doing an excellent job protecting our airspace."

"Have there been any engagements?"

"Yes. Besides flying standing patrols, aircraft are always on readiness to intercept unknown contacts. We normally try to discourage them from entering Russian airspace, but on occasion our pilots have been obliged to open fire when the other aircraft reacted to being intercepted."

"So, what's the score so far?"

"Until today, nine North Korean and three American aircraft have been shot down after entering Russian airspace and showing hostile intentions. In addition, eleven North Korean aircraft deserted and four American aircraft sought refuge to Vladivostok and other airports after being damaged in combat over Korea. In accordance with international law, aircraft and crews have been interned for the duration of hostilities."

"Thank you Colonel Federov. From Artem, Ilsa Trinchina for CTT News."

-v-

"As you can see in the distance, the North Korean airbase in Sinuiju is under heavy attack by South Korean fighters. Above us, the Chinese air force is patrolling against any airspace incursions (Camera pans upwards, capturing condensation trails of aircraft flying racetrack and figure eight patterns at high altitude). The army has set up additional security posts all along the Yalu River, while the North Korean military has closed the Friendship Bridge in a bid to deter refugees from trying to cross into China.

In addition, President Hu reaffirmed China's strong condemnation of the North Korean aggression that led to the resumption of hostilities between North and South Korea earlier today and warned against any violation of China's neutrality. From Dandong, Mei Ling Cho for CTT News."

-O-

Two weeks ago

The bespectacled brunette stepped off the USAF C-130 on to the tarmac of Osan Air Force Base, lugging a suitcase and a travel bag. She paused, looking around in order to decide where to go. A young man, wearing an Air Force uniform with the stripes of a sergeant approached her.

"Good morning ma'am," he said. "Are you Dr. Roberts?"

"Good morning and yes, I am."

"Follow me please. And let me take these for you."

"Thank you..."

"My name is Jake, Sergeant Jake Preston, to be precise, ma'am. You have a meeting with General Ford later, but for now I'll just take you to the BOQ."

"BOQ?"

"Bachelor Officer Quarters, ma'am," Preston replied.

"Thanks again, Sergeant Preston."

"You are most welcome," he said, loading her luggage in a car.

After dropping her outside the quarters assigned to her and helping again with her luggage, Preston told her that he would swing by later to pick her up for the meeting with the General. Jill then took a quick shower and afterwards decided to watch some TV. No one at the Agency told her why she'd been sent to Korea on such a short notice, but she was smart enough to make a reasonably accurate guess. In any case, she'd soon know for sure.

Preston came to take her to the meeting a couple of hours later. Apparently, General Ford had been kept busier than anticipated, but she didn't mind. She was following him out to the car when she saw a familiar man dressed in an Air Force uniform, like most people there, who'd just returned Sergeant Preston's salute.

"Chuck?"

"Jill?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You first."

"Ladies first, I insist."

"I'm here for work. That's right, I took a government job. What about you?"

"After we graduated from Stanford, I joined the Air Force Reserve," Chuck said, pointing at his Lieutenant bars. "I'm a week into a month-long assignment here."

"And then what?"

"And then I'll go back to Burbank and work in the family business as usual."

"I see. Look, I have a meeting and…"

"OK. I shouldn't be keeping you."

"Dinner later?" Jill asked.

"Sure, we have a lot of catching up to do."

-v-

"Dr. Roberts, welcome to Osan," General Ford greeted her when she was ushered into his office. "I guess you must be wondering why you were ordered to report here on such short notice."

"I suspect it has something to do with my specialty," Jill replied.

"It has everything to do with your specialty. Satellite reconnaissance indicates increased activity at one of the known North Korean chemical weapon testing sites. We need to know what they are up to this time."

"I'm all ears, General."

"A package will be arriving for you later today. In fact, it's a fully equipped mobile lab, where you can analyze samples of whatever crap the commies are testing up north."

"How are you going to get me the samples?"

"The spooks will take care of the matter. The CIA has modified an X-47 unmanned aircraft with an air sample collection system."

"When will the operation take place?"

"As soon as you declare the lab and the decontamination station ready. I expect you to keep me informed of your progress."

"Yes sir."

"That will be all for now, Dr. Roberts."

-v-

Having finally made it back to her assigned quarters, Jill channel-surfed absentmindedly, her thoughts turning to the memories of her college years with the two amigos, Bryce and Chuck. She was ecstatic to see an old friend again after so long. She owed him, too, as he'd introduced her to her boyfriend back in Stanford. Time flew by and soon Chuck knocked on the door of her room. She opened it and saw him standing there, in his blue uniform and a bouquet of flowers.

"How are things between you and Bryce?" Chuck asked at the restaurant, while waiting for their order to arrive.

"We are doing great. I'll be forever grateful to you for introducing us back then. Speaking of college relationships, how's Hannah?"

"We are no longer together."

"Oh, that's sad."

"Not really. She had to go back east to deal with a family situation shortly after graduation and she eventually found a good job there. We still keep in touch."

"You'll find another good girl, Chuck, as good as Hannah and maybe even better. You deserve that much."

"I actually can't complain. Things have been rather hectic at work until recently. The good news is that Dad and I finished a new product, which hopefully will sell well."

"You've got three weeks left here, right Chuck?"

"Correct."

"I won't be here that long, but we can arrange a reunion when you return home. Bryce's going to love it. And I missed your sister. Is she still dating Devon?"

"Oh yeah. I knew things between them were serious from the start."

-v-

Chuck and Jill usually saw each other only in the mornings and evenings over the next few days. Their schedules didn't allow for much more, but they still managed to do a lot of catching up on news of each other's life.

Given the secret nature of her job, she didn't tell him much about the reason she was there, instead giving him the standard CIA prepared cover story about her work having something to do with NBC protection of some installations. Since she was a biochemist, the excuse was reasonable. In contrast, his reason for being there was not classified. The Air Force had brought in a number of Phalanx C-RAM systems to supplement the existing Patriot missile batteries and provide the base with a layer of terminal defense. His experience with computers and electronics meant that he was among those working on the systems of the fire distribution center.

Chuck still had a couple of weeks left before rotating home. During the whole time he called his sister every chance he got. Ellie was interested on hearing about life in Korea and he promised to get souvenirs for her and Devon, as well as original local recipes, since he knew how much she liked cooking.

-O-

In LA, Ellie and Devon were taking a break in the doctors' lounge. She was going over the latest gossip with the other ladies, while Devon and the rest of the men were discussing sports and cars. Most all ignored the news playing on the large TV in the room.

"Hey, Ellie," one of the doctors suddenly called, somewhat anxiously.

"What is it?"

"Isn't your little brother in Korea?"

"Yes, he's with the Air Force there, why?"

"The shit has hit the fan over there!"

"What? Let me see! Turn the volume up!"

The breaking news report was about a new aggressive act by the unpredictable and completely paranoid North Korean regime. Their military had launched heavy artillery and missile attacks on various South Korean and American installations in the area. Ellie gasped when Osan Air Force Base was mentioned among the targets hit.

"El, I'm sure Chuck is fine," Devon said, wrapping a comforting arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied, but still tears welled up in her eyes. "I have to call Mom and Dad."

"Do it."

Ellie fished her phone out of a pocket in her scrubs and immediately called her mother.

"Mom? Hi, it's Ellie."

"Sweetheart, is anything wrong?" Mary Elizabeth Bartowski sensed from her daughter's tone that something was not right.

"Did you hear the news?"

"No, Stephen and I are rather busy right now."

"War has broken out in Korea. It's all over the news."

"Oh dear. What did they say?"

"The details are still sketchy, but Osan was hit."

"I'll tell Stephen. We'll try to get details and see if it's possible to contact Chuck."

"Somehow, I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"We'll try anyway."

"The moment you have news…"

"Don't worry, Ellie. You'll be the first to know."

"Thanks Mom."

The base had gotten off with surprisingly little damage and few casualties. Well, not really surprising, considering all the defense measures, from the Patriot missiles to the C-RAM systems. The second the attack was over, EOD teams scoured the entire area for unexploded ordnance and as soon as they gave the all clear repair crews patched up the damaged apron and taxiways, allowing F-16s and A-10s to take off and deliver retaliatory strikes on North Korean targets.

"Lieutenant, SITREP," said a Captain, addressing Chuck, who was standing by a truck, after helping a crew of armorers unload a long belt of 20 mm ammunition from it.

"We are currently reloading the ammo drums for the guns, sir. Not all expended their ammo, but I felt it was prudent to top them up again, just in case."

"Well done, Lieutenant. Is your continued presence here required?"

"My crews are more than capable of finishing the job unsupervised, but I'd also like to run diagnostic checks on the electronics at the FDC."

"Report back to me the second you are done."

"Do you need me for anything specific, sir?"

"It's classified," the Captain said, glancing meaningfully at the enlisted men Chuck was supervising. "But there is no need to rush things. Take your time and do your usual good job."

"Will do, sir." Chuck hitched a ride to the FDC bunker on a passing Humvee, wondering what classified equipment merited the care of a lowly reservist Lieutenant. The diagnostics were done soon, with very satisfactory results. The moment he was done, Chuck sought out the Captain and reported to him. He was then taken to a rather secluded part of the base, where, according to scuttlebutt, strange things were going on.

"Here we are, Lieutenant. Just do as you're told, don't ask questions and that's about it."

"Yes sir."

"Hey Chuck," Jill said, moving forward to greet him.

"Jill?"

"I told them to ask for you specifically. You are the best I know for fiddling with electronics and we need your help."

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"Dr. Roberts?" The man who interrupted them was wearing coveralls and held a clipboard.

"What is it, Joe?"

"We've removed the air sample collectors and they have been sent to your lab."

"Thanks Joe."

"Do you need the drone for anything else, Dr. Roberts?"

"No, it's all yours. I got everything I'm going to need." She turned to Chuck. "You can probably guess why I'm here by now, Chuck," she said, guiding him towards a trailer.

"Air sample collectors, drones, you being a biochemist… yeah, I get the picture. My lips are sealed, don't worry."

"Our drone control equipment caught some shrapnel from a missile that impacted nearby. I was hoping you could help repair it."

"Spares?" Chuck asked.

"I'll talk to our tech guys, but they weren't exactly optimistic to begin with. But then again, they are not you."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, Jill."

Chuck had a unique talent when it came to electronics. He stripped some parts from nonessential equipment and had the drone control system up and running in the short space of a few hours. Normally, it would have taken a couple of days for parts to arrive from stateside, assuming that the delivery was not delayed in favor of more urgently needed cargos. As a result, he was running back and forth between his normal duties with the base integrated terminal air defense system and the clandestine operation Jill was participating in. Everyone liked him, even the spook in charge of the X-47 project. The good job he was doing earned him some perks, namely extra time with the satellite system to make calls home. The first thing he did was to call his parents and sister and let them know that he was just fine, and also inform them that his tour had been extended out of necessity.

As it was, the North Korean ploy backfired and the South Koreans launched a full retaliatory invasion to oust the Kim regime. It was agreed that US forces would play only a supporting role in the conflict, in order to win over the North's populace more easily. With the ROKA pushing back the communists beyond artillery range of Osan, Chuck's workload had lessened considerably. Thus, one day, after the CIA project was wrapped up, he was called to a briefing and assigned new duties: He was to command an Air Force team and visit areas hit by USAF aircraft to do BDA – Bomb Damage Assessment on the ground.

"Chuck!" Jill called as he was about to join his men and head out.

"Hey Jill, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"You look good," she said, taking in his appearance in full combat gear.

"Kind of reminds me of that day when we went to play paintball with Bryce back in Stanford," he laughed.

"Yeah, it does." Then she became serious. "Take care of yourself out there, Chuck. Don't try to be a hero."

"We are going to be visiting secure areas. The risks are minimal to nonexistent."

"Still, promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"I know." They hugged.

"When we get back to the States, we should go out, all three of us: you, Bryce and I."

"Great idea. I'll be looking forward to it."

As he walked towards his vehicle, he turned and waved to Jill. Little did he know that he'd be seeing her again sooner than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to say that I'm really sorry I kept you waiting so long for an update, especially after your enthusiastic reception of the first chapter, but real life does have an annoying tendency of getting in the way. I hope this makes it up in a way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Three Kings and a Queen<strong>

"Hey, LT, how much further?"

"According to the GPS, it's just behind that hill over there," Chuck replied, double checking their position. "Cheer up fellas! We get to go to Camp Downtown for some R&R once we're done." Camp Downtown was a nickname for a large area outside of Pyongyang assigned as a billeting and rest area to the US Military.

"I hope they have internet," Airman Hawkins said. "I'd like to talk to my girlfriend back home. We're getting married when I return home."

"They do," Chuck said. "Apparently the Buy More chain got the contract to provide the connections."

"Is that a good thing, LT?"

"I worked summers at the Burbank Buy More when I was in high school and college. Yeah, they're quite efficient."

"Good to know."

"Look over there," Sergeant Johnson said, pointing to a bend in the road.

"Park it over here, Grand," Chuck instructed the driver. "Skip, you're with me. Hawkins…"

"Yeah, I know, LT. Stay on the Ma Deuce and keep an eye out."

"You got it." As Chuck and Skip put on their helmets, checked their weapons and got out of the vehicle, Hawkins leaned back on the open-topped turret of the M1116 and did a quick sweep of the area with a portable thermal imaging scope. Out of habit, he also checked to see if the 200-round belt fed properly from its can to the Browning heavy machine gun's receiver.

"All clear, LT," he called.

"Thanks!" Chuck and Skip made their way to the burnt and twisted remnants of a DPRK military convoy hit by the USAF a couple of days before.

"Shee-it," Skip exclaimed. "They did quite a number on this convoy. What does the brief say?"

"This was the work of Hogs out of Osan." He stopped and pointed to the wreck of a twin 30 mm self-propelled antiaircraft gun. "Care to bet that this one hosed Munson's Hog?" One of the A-10s that attacked the convoy had returned with serious damage from antiaircraft fire.

"It's the only triple-A around. Munson's wingman got him."

"It looks like Swiss cheese." The lightly armored SPAAG had been almost cut in half by a burst from a Hog's Avenger cannon. "Watch your step and don't touch anything. The Hogs use DU ammo and the stuff is toxic."

"All heavy metals are toxic, sir."

"Just be careful, OK? The ROKs already hosed the area down when they buried the dead NORKs, but we have to err on the side of caution. I for one want to be able to have kids someday."

"Gotcha. So, these tanks; Pegasus, or Storm Tigers?" Skip used the English translations of the Korean designations.

"They have six roadwheels each, so they're Storm Tigers," Chuck said, consulting a recognition handbook. "I count seven of them, the M-1992, a couple of what look like personnel carriers on recycled PT-85 chassis, nine VTT-323 personnel carriers and one of the new 6x6 APC's the NORKs had."

"Command vehicle?"

"Most likely," Chuck agreed.

"Add those supply trucks and we're done. Then we're off to Pyongyang."

"I concur. There is nothing else to be gained here. Just make sure you take plenty of pictures. The Hog drivers will want them, you know."

-o-

The debris of war had already been mostly cleared from the streets of Pyongyang. Only pockmarked, burned and destroyed buildings were any indication of the fierce street fighting that had taken place before the South Korean Capital Mechanized Infantry Division, aka the Tiger Division, wrested control of the city from its defenders.

"Where are you going, LT?" Skip asked Chuck.

"I'm just gonna take a stroll around town."

"Take care, sir."

"Hey, the ROKs declared the city secure and there are patrols and checkpoints everywhere. I'll be perfectly safe."

"OK. And FYI, the stores and vendors here…" Skip began.

"Accept both US dollars and South Korean currency, I know. And I got both. What are you going to do here, Skip?"

"I was thinking about checking out the satellite internet connections, make a video call home, that kind of stuff."

"Right. Have fun."

"You too."

During his exploration of Pyongyang, Chuck wasn't stopped once by South Korean patrols. Not being Asian and sticking out like a sore thumb helped for once. Not content to just read the information booklet containing instructions for interacting with the locals, he was planning on using his still limited knowledge of Korean customs as well as following the advice of a friendly South Korean liaison officer he'd met in Camp Downtown.

He was walking along the southern bank of the Taedong River, pausing to watch as a Navy salvage crew reclaimed the USS Pueblo. He browsed through the merchandise in some small shops and got various small souvenirs for himself and everyone else back home. He snapped pictures of that memorial to the former regime's delusions of grandeur, the triangular shaped, and still unfinished, Ryugyong Hotel, then visited the tombs of ancient Korean kings, filling the memory card of his digital camera to capacity.

The restaurants that before the war catered to tourists were still open and now frequented by military personnel, mostly US and UN, and of course South Koreans. Chuck, who'd decided to try the cuisine, was most impressed by the local people. Despite having been indoctrinated for their entire lives with state propaganda, they were very polite and even friendly. He guessed it was because the defeat of the supposedly invincible communist state was a life changing experience for them, as most things they had been told repeatedly had and were being proven to be anything from erroneous to outright lies. So, they were just trying to adjust to a new reality. The efforts of the new civil-military administration to provide for the city's population also helped, a lot.

Not far away from where Chuck was lunching, two people, a man and a woman, exited a late model armored Mercedes G-Wagon.

The woman spoke first. "Do you need me to come with you?"

"Nah," the man replied, "I'll just be a few minutes and come back with the files."

"I'll be waiting," she said, leaned on the fender, planted a boot-clad foot on the running board and popped a stick of chewing gum in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Chuck had paid the check and was leaving the restaurant when he heard someone calling his name.

"Chuck? Chuck Bartowski?"

He turned and saw a short bearded man, wearing khaki cargo pants and a green polo shirt running towards him.

"Morgan?"

"What are you doing here, dude?"

"What _I_ am doing here? Buddy, you knew the Air Force had called me up. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Corporate asked for people to work on providing internet services to the troops. It meant doing actual work and hard work at that, but the extra pay was too good to pass up, so I decided not to use my mad work avoidance skills, just this one time. I work at Camp Downtown now."

The two men bumped fists and hugged, like the old friends they were.

"How long have you been in Korea?"

"A week and a half. I was one of the first to work on setting up the base."

"I see. Obviously, my tour has been extended. But, according to my CO, I should be rotating home in a couple of weeks at the most."

"Will they give you a campaign medal to wear on your dress uniform?"

"Maybe, but I don't wear it often."

"Man, we have a bit of catching up to do. Let's take a walk."

"Sure. On the subject of catching up, you'll never guess who I met back at Osan."

"Go on, tell me."

"Jill."

"Jill? As in Jill Roberts, Bryce's girl?"

"The same. She was there on a government contract, for a lecture or something. We talked about old times, promised to meet again stateside and go out, all of us."

"That's great! I can't wait to see the old gang back together!"

They walked for a while, talking about a variety of subjects, from Korean cuisine to tourist landmarks in the city. Not two blocks away from them, something that would change their lives for ever was going on. A Korean man was walking nonchalantly down a street, pausing momentarily only when he saw the unmarked Mercedes outside a former government office building. Deciding it would be best not to draw attention to himself, he continued walking, increasing his pace slightly. It was all in vain, though. The woman standing by the SUV noticed him and frowned under her ballistic sunglasses. The man looked familiar.

"Bryce," she whispered into her mike.

"I'm busy up here. Make it quick."

"I think I saw one of the Jokers down here." A list of persons of interest had been issued to US military and intelligence personnel in the form of a deck of cards, like it had been done in Iraq and Afghanistan.

"Call it in."

"The nearest backup unit is too far away. We'll lose him, unless I tail him."

"Damn it! Just be careful. Get someone, one of our MP patrols, to help you."

"OK." She checked to verify that the car was locked and then hid the keys behind the bumper winch. Her partner would know where to find them. Satisfied everything was in order, she set off after her mark.

Luck wasn't with the young female agent that day. As the Korean man walked, he saw her following him in the reflection on a shop window and knew he'd been made. He also knew that he couldn't afford to be caught, or his mission would be blown all to Hell. He had the advantage in knowing the city well. And it wasn't very far from a designated safe house. All he had to do was lose the woman following him, make sure no one else was tailing him and get to the safe house. So when pedestrian traffic got thicker at one point, he ducked into a side street and quickened his pace.

"Fuck," the woman swore under her breath. "Bryce, I've been made. He's trying to lose the tail. I'll move in and get him." No response; she'd moved out of range of their tactical radios. "Shit-shit-shit," she cursed her bad luck and broke into a run. She spotted her mark turning into another street and ran harder. She was burdened with her weapons and body armor, but she didn't care. She had a job to do.

-o-

"Are you sure you know where we are, buddy?"

"Chuck, no worries, I've been in this neighborhood before. Besides, I have a map from the local tourist office." Morgan brandished a neatly folded tourist map of Pyongyang printed before the war.

"Show me where we are exactly," Chuck teased.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Morgan laughed. "We're right here."

"I admit it, you're right." Then Chuck saw, out of the corner of his eye, a man rounding a bend on the run. "Look out!"

Morgan instinctively turned sideways hearing his friend's warning, shielding his face and family jewels with his hands. The running man saw him too late to stop or go around him. They collided. Morgan flew backwards into Chuck, who caught him and prevented him from falling, while the Korean bounced off Morgan and into a wall.

After making sure that his best friend was all right, Chuck turned to help the man who was down on the pavement.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Chuck turned to see who said that and was greeted by the sight of a woman in full combat gear running towards them. Instinctively, his hand reached to his holster and unsnapped the retaining strap over the grip of his M9. Another man, a Marine Major, also ran to investigate. The prisoner swore in Korean.

"What's the matter?"

"He's one of the Jokers from _the_ deck," the woman replied. The Major instantly grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck. "He made you, didn't he, CIA?"

"How do you know she's CIA, sir?"

"Just look at her, Lieutenant. She looks like she stepped out of a 511 Tactical, Blackhawk, Arktis and Bates catalog; or the centerfold of Soldier of Fortune magazine. Take your pick."

Chuck took a good look at the girl. While he was wearing an Air Force issue BDU and the Major was wearing a MARPAT BDU and standard issue combat gear, she was in a 511 Tactical shirt and pants, Bates boots, Arktis load bearing vest over her body armor, Blackhawk Hellstorm gloves and hip holster for her Smith & Wesson 5906 sidearm, her main weapon being a pimped-up G36K rifle, an Afghan style scarf and a baseball cap. Her golden blond hair was in a ponytail and her sapphire eyes, revealed when she took off her ESS glasses, were the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Actually, all of her was the epitome of Beauty, with a capital B, even under all the gear and weapons.

"At least we got him," she said. "I'll call for a team to take him into custody."

"GUN!" Chuck yelled suddenly. The Korean had pulled a Type 68 pistol. He started drawing his Beretta, but the next moment the NORK was going down, a throwing knife sticking out of his jugular, blood spurting from the wound.

"She's fast, I'll give her that," the Marine Major said. "But you forgot one thing, CIA."

"What?"

"Dead men tell no tales."

"Um, excuse me," Morgan said, shocked at what he'd witnessed. "I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?"

"He dropped this." Morgan picked up a flash drive from the ground and held it up.

She snatched it from his hand. "Thank you."

The commotion had attracted a South Korean Military Police patrol. The Major explained the situation to them and had them call an ambulance to take the dead body away.

"I have a computer in my vehicle," the CIA agent said. "I can take a look at the contents of the flash drive there."

"Can you read Korean?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, no."

"There is a café with free wi-fi that before the war catered to tourists, not far from here. It's open again."

"Lead the way, Mr. ..."

"Grimes, Morgan Grimes."

"Perhaps we should get formally introduced. Chuck Bartowski, USAF."

"John Casey, Marine Corps."

"Sarah Walker, CIA." They all shook hands. "Mr. Grimes…"

"Please, it's Morgan."

"OK, Morgan, how do you propose to read the contents of the flash drive?"

"It's very simple: we'll run them through an online translator."

"It could work."

First they went back to Sarah's Mercedes SUV. She called her partner to bring him up to speed and told him where he could find her once he was done with his assigned task. She then drove them the short distance to the café, following Morgan's directions and parked outside.

"I have a good strong signal," Chuck announced after achieving a connection using Sarah's Agency-issue laptop.

"Plug it in."

"Hold on." He accessed the contents of the flash drive and ran the text of the first document through Google Translate.

"Interesting," Sarah said. "This guy was a high-level courier for those honchos of the former regime that are still on the run."

"Looks like they were planning to meet up and flee the country."

"The translation is not the best, obviously, but I concur. Try the next document."

"Why are you letting us see all this?" Casey asked.

"You guys helped a lot in acquiring the intel. It's the least I can do," Sarah shrugged.

"Take a look at this."

"What is it, Chuck?"

"A list of names and a rendezvous point. You can nab them all in one fell swoop."

"Their security arrangements at the pickup site are rather limited. Makes sense, actually. They don't want to call attention to themselves."

"One document left," Morgan said cheerfully.

"Do the honors," Sarah smiled.

The three men and the woman in the vehicle started reading as soon as the translation appeared. Suddenly, they all paled. They managed to tear their eyes from the computer screen with great effort, and looked at each other, slack-jawed in shock.

"It can't be," Chuck was the first to break the silence.

"I'm pretty sure it is not a mistake," Casey said.

"Yeah, but… so much… how did they gather that kind of fortune?"

"The North Korean leadership was neck-deep in many illegal ventures. But it doesn't matter," Sarah said.

"Yeah, but just look at it: tons of precious metals in bars, jewelry and coin, diamonds, other gemstones, stocks, bearer bonds, cash… all there for the taking."

"With just a fraction of that money, my daughter would never have to worry about her college tuition or take student loans," Casey said. "And no more worrying about mortgage payments on our house."

"My parents could renovate their hotel from the roof garden to the garage," Sarah added.

"My Dad and I could buy factory space to expand our business into hardware manufacturing," Chuck muttered. "I'd also pay off my sister's student loans."

"There are so many things we could all do with that kind of money," Morgan finished.

"Let's do it," Sarah said. "Let's go get the money."

"Hold on, CIA. It's not that easy. We'll need more than just us."

"We can put a team together. Are you guys in?"

"I'm in," Chuck said.

"Me too." Morgan would follow Chuck anywhere.

"Count me in," Casey nodded.

"The money should be evenly split among all those who will participate in the operation. This way we'll avoid any conflict," Chuck suggested.

"There's more than enough to go around," Sarah agreed.

"First order of business: no one and I mean no one is to see the last document."

"Morgan's right. We need to keep it under wraps."

"What do you suggest, Chuck?"

"The funds are hidden in a different location. We blow the whistle on the fugitives, but we mount a separate operation to go after the money."

"Logistics might be a bit of a problem."

"Not really, Ms. Walker."

"Just call me Sarah, Chuck."

"OK, Sarah. Take a look at all the sums. I suggest we only go for what we can carry: the cash and bearer bonds."

"Transporting the gold, gems and other stuff is going to be a pain," Casey pointed out.

"We can leave those behind."

"Better not get too greedy," Morgan said.

"I agree. Chuck, what is it that you're holding?"

"What? Oh, it's just the guy's knapsack. I picked it up at the scene. I thought you might want to take a look at it, Sarah."

"Hand it over, then." She took it and rummaged through the contents. Clothing, some snacks, a bundle of South Korean and American currency, which she set aside on the center console, and something heavy and metallic. "Now, why would this guy be carrying a length of pipe?"

"To bash heads in with it?"

"As a weight to sink the bag in the river if in danger?"

"A waterproof storage container, perhaps? Is it sealed?"

"No, it looks solid."

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure."

Sarah handed the pipe over to Chuck. He took a penknife from a pocket and scratched at the metal. Flakes of paint came off, revealing what lay beneath.

"It's gold!" The other three automatically leaned closer.

"Listen up, people," Casey said. "We have the gold and the cash he had with him, which means we can easily cover preparation expenses for our little operation."

"He's right," Chuck said.

"The more stuff we can get unofficially, the easier it will be to keep our secret."

"Exactly. Walker, you can use your CIA credentials to get us a reassignment. Be sure to ask for us specifically."

"My thoughts exactly. I'll have to bring my partner in on this, too. Any objections?"

"No. In fact, I was thinking of bringing in one of my men as well," Chuck said. "The others are already on their way back to Osan, since our job was done here."

"Casey?"

"I was recently transferred to my unit. I don't know anyone well enough to bring on board."

"And I'll come by myself, but I know a couple of people we can get supplies from with a minimum of hassle," Morgan said.

"OK. By the way, Morgan, what was that move you did when the Joker crashed into you?"

"Oh, that," Chuck laughed. "We call it 'The Morgan'. He invented it back in high school, the first time he tried to play football."

"Hey! I was the smallest guy in the field!"

"Did it work?"

"My face and man parts are still intact, aren't they?"

"I guess it works, then."

"Before we adjourn for the time being, we need to erase all references to the stash. We can't have others going after it. Otherwise it could turn ugly. Once we've taken what we want, the Koreans can have the rest."

"Agreed." Chuck quickly saved the translated documents in a separate drive, which he handed to Sarah. "Hang on to it for us, will you?"

"Sure, no problem," she replied.

"I suggest we reconvene tonight somewhere in Camp Downtown," Casey said.

"Can we bring others along?"

"Yes you can, but only those you already mentioned and you implicitly trust. That leaves the small matter of where and when."

"I was thinking about the hot dog place. One opened today in the recreational area of the base."

"We can also have dinner there," Sarah said. "What is its name?"

"They transported the mobile Wienerlicious stand from the Yongsan Garrison."

"I used to be a Wiener Girl in high school," Sarah mused.

"Really? You wore the red skirt with the white polka dots, the girdle…"

"The entire uniform actually, right down to the hot dog necklace," she laughed. Chuck noted that she had a most beautiful laugh. "But I smelled like sausage at the end of the day, so I took a job at an Orange Orange when the opportunity presented itself."

"Enough reminiscing," Casey admonished. "See you all at nineteen hundred hours sharp at the Wienerlicious." He looked at Morgan. "That's seven in the evening, for those who don't habla."

They all shook hands and dispersed, now only having to kill time until their scheduled meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Again, it took me longer than anticipated to update, but I promise I won't keep you waiting as long for the next chapter. Your response so far has been very encouraging, for which I can only say a heartfelt thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Getting organized<strong>

Chuck was the first to arrive at the Wienerlicious stand ten minutes before seven and took the table farthest away from the other tables. Casey joined him a couple of minutes later. Fully intending to keep up appearances, Chuck stood up and saluted the Major, who returned the salute. Then, the two men shook hands and sat down to wait for the rest to arrive. Morgan was next. He made small talk with Chuck and Casey and then went to get them all something to eat. Skip met him at the line and stood with him to help carry the food back to the table.

"OK guys, here you go. Eat up," Chuck said.

"Walker's late," Casey groused.

"No, there she is," Morgan pointed out, seeing her approach the table.

"No fucking way!" Chuck exclaimed, seeing the man who was with her.

"Chuck?"

"Hey buddy! Guys, I'd like you to meet my college roommate, Bryce Larkin."

"It's Agent Larkin, CIA Special Activities Division now, bro."

"Funny meeting both you and Morgan like this."

"Morgan's here, too?"

"Yup," Morgan popped up from behind Casey's bulk.

"I also saw Jill back in Osan."

"So she tells me."

Sarah was about to interrupt and remind them the reason of their little gathering, but something held her back. She'd seen the bro hugs exchanged between Chuck, Morgan and her partner, so the three went back a long way.

"I played your latest game, Chuck. It rocked," Bryce said.

"Thank you. Dad and I are hoping to branch out into big ticket hardware as well. When we get the required capital, we will."

"That's why we're all here."

"What are you going to do with your share?"

"I was thinking about buying a nice house for Jill and me."

"Hey, we'll need her on this mission!"

"Jill's a biochemist, Chuck, not an agent."

"Yeah, but we'll need a medic and her expertise in chemical weapons might come in handy as well. Who knows what kind of booby traps we may encounter."

"Good point," Bryce agreed. "She has some weapons training, too."

"Let's get started with the planning, then," Sarah said and sat down.

"First issue is personnel," Casey said. "So far we've got me, the Lieutenant and the Sergeant from the Air Force, the three spooks, and the civilian, for a total of seven people."

"Do you think we'll need more?"

"That depends. Where exactly is this stash?"

Sarah opened a laptop computer and waited for it to boot up. When it did, she tapped away at the keys and a map of Korea appeared. "Here," she said, "on the western coast. It looks like they are planning to flee to China."

"Then why the Hell don't they go to Sinuiju first? The NORKs still control it."

"Those guys are trapped behind ROKA lines," Bryce explained. Getting on a fishing boat and heading to China is not the risk it seems. The South Koreans are looking for infiltrators and sabotage parties coming in, not people heading out. Plus, they try to disrupt everyday life as little as possible in order to make a governmental transition easier."

"And fishing is important for sustaining the coastal population, economically and otherwise," Chuck mused.

"Exactly!" Sarah confirmed.

Chuck smiled at Sarah while taking a sip of his soda.

"There is another matter we need to look into," Casey said.

"Name it," Bryce told him and opened a notebook, holding a pen poised over a blank page.

"Logistics."

"I think I should be able to handle it."

"We can get started on a list of necessities," Chuck suggested.

"You got a point there. OK, Major, you go first."

"First of all, we'll need transportation."

"I can get us a few Humvees."

"They're not good. I've read some briefs on the area. There are many enemy stragglers still in the area, waging guerilla warfare."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"See if you can get us some proper armor."

"Like, say, Strykers? I can do that."

"No, the Strykers are too big to maneuver easily on the mountain roads. The Army has no MRAPs in theater, either."

"We could borrow something from the Koreans, but it would take time to arrange."

"The wheeled armored vehicles they have in service are too small… we'll need a vehicle for us and another for the supplies, the way I see it. And I just so happen to have the right types in mind."

"Please share," Bryce said.

"Use your connections to get the Corps to release a LAV-25A2 and a LAV-L to you. They are smaller and easier to maneuver in mountain passes than a Stryker, they are sufficiently well armored and the former also has a 25 mm Bushmaster cannon for dealing with a variety of threats."

"What's a LAV-L?" Morgan asked.

"It's the logistics variant of the LAV series. It can carry cargo and it's equipped with a small gantry for handling it. We can load it with food, fuel, ammo, spares and whatever else we may need."

"I'll see what I can do. But won't we need crews for them?"

"Crews won't be necessary, Larkin. I'm qualified as vehicle commander and they are easy to drive, so I'll just need a gunner."

"I've trained on a Bradley."

"Its turret controls are quite similar to the 25, so you won't have any problems."

"What about drivers?"

Skip spoke up. "I can drive a LAV. A Marine friend of mine showed me once, during a Joint Services Open House."

"OK, Sergeant, you're my driver."

"Skip, if you can show me, I'll drive the other one," Chuck said.

"You'll need a vehicle commander, Lieutenant."

"Sarah can do it," Bryce said.

"OK," she conceded.

"Right," Casey said, "crew distribution: Sergeant Johnson, Agent Larkin and I will be the crew of the 25. The Lieutenant and Agent Walker will be in the cargo carrier."

"I can also take Morgan as a loadmaster," Chuck said.

"It's not a cargo plane, Lieutenant."

"Still, another pair of eyes and hands will be useful."

"No objections there. Which leaves your lady friend, Larkin."

"Jill will ride with us."

"Anyone else we recruit for this mission also goes in the 25."

"I agree, Major."

There were smiles all round as the first phase of the planning was completed. More would be discussed in the next meeting, which would take place after Bryce and Sarah got the others temporarily reassigned, ostensibly under their command and secured the transportation. For the moment they were content to finish their dinner. The timetable for their off the books mission was quite comfortable, as the meeting outlined in the intercepted plans would take place the following week. Sarah postulated it was due to difficulties inherent in making travel arrangements in a war zone.

"So, Chuck, tell me, where did you meet Bryce?" Sarah asked, sitting down next to him as the meeting adjourned and the team dispersed.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Looking to dig up dirt on your partner?"

"Always," she replied with a matching smile.

"We were both freshmen when we met."

"And?"

"As it turned out, we had similar tastes in video games and stuff, so we kind of stuck together. We even got in the same fraternity."

"Gamma Delta Phi," Sarah said.

"How do you know?"

"Now I realize why you looked so familiar when I first saw you. Bryce has a picture of him, you and some of your frat buddies at his place."

"You've been to his place?"

"Bryce and I are partners. We've both been to each other's place. And I met his girl, Jill, too, once."

"I introduced them, you know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… she was discussing graphics for a presentation with another girl in a café. I happened to overhear and offered to help. Eventually, I hooked up with Hannah and Jill with Bryce."

"He told me another story about you two, involving a video game or something."

"Zork."

"Huh?"

"The game was Zork."

"Yes, I remember now."

"Bryce and I programmed our own version back in Stanford using the TRS-80."

"Co you want to know something else?" Sarah whispered conspiratorially in his ear.

"What?"

"It's supposed to be this big secret, but, according to Bryce you were once targeted for recruitment by the CIA."

"The CIA wanted me?"

"They were considering approaching you with an offer. Bryce told me that he managed to dissuade them."

"Good thing he did. Otherwise I wouldn't have written all that wonderful gaming software. What about you, Agent Walker?"

"What about me?"

"Won't you tell me how you ended up being Bryce's partner?"

"Maybe some day," she said.

"I get it. Agents are not supposed to open up, right?"

"Yes…"

-o-

Back at their assigned quarters, the members of the newly formed team went about packing and getting ready for a few days in the field. Bryce and Sarah were already getting all the others on a special duty assignment. A few well placed calls here and there would ensure ensure that there would be no problems with the Air Force and the Marine Corps. If all went well, the paperwork would be cleared by mid-morning. In the meantime, Casey was preparing a list of necessary supplies they needed to acquire before embarking on their self-assigned mission. The next planning session would take place in the morning, at the Camp Downtown Starbucks.

"It'll never cease to amaze me just how many of the comforts of home the military will bring to a war zone," Chuck mused while getting a coffee, a few minutes before the scheduled meeting. Behind him, Sarah, who was waiting to get her double mocha latte cappuccino, just laughed. "It's certainly good for morale," Chuck continued.

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"I'll go get us a table."

"You do that."

"Lucky SOB," a soldier murmured, seeing the interaction between the tall Air Force officer and the beautiful blonde. In order not to attract undue attention, she was wearing an Army uniform.

"Hey, Bartowski," Casey said, plonking himself down in a chair across the table from Chuck.

"Major," Chuck replied respectfully.

"Can the formal stuff, Zoomie. We're partners in this venture."

"How do you want me to call you?"

"I have a name," he replied, pointing to his nametag. "Use it when we're amongst ourselves."

"Roger that, Casey."

"Have you seen your buddies Grimes and Larkin anywhere?"

"Morgan is still on duty at the internet hub. As for Bryce, you'll have to ask his partner."

"Ask me what?" Sarah said, sitting down next to Chuck.

"About Larkin's whereabouts," Casey said.

"He's just making some arrangements with our superiors. He won't tell them about our little private venture, of course, but I think he'll easily get clearance for a field op as well as getting additional non-CIA personnel assigned to us, namely you, Chuck, Skip and Morgan."

"So you've got it covered on your end."

"I certainly believe so. The advantage of operating in or near an active combat zone is that central control is more relaxed and field agents have greater freedom of movement. We can exercise personal initiative more easily."

"OK. I was thinking about operational logistics. Since we are embarking on what is essentially a rogue operation, we'll need to be as self-sufficient as possible," Casey said.

"I agree," Sarah said.

"Therefore, we'll have to load the cargo vehicle to the rafters with ammo, spares, extra fuel and tools to effect any necessary repairs on our own."

"We'll also need supplies to sustain up to ten people for a few days, as well as camping gear."

"Bryce and I can get all that quite easily, Chuck, and off the books, too."

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, but we had an influx of customers this morning," Morgan said. He took a seat next to Casey and bumped fists with Chuck. "What were you discussing?"

"Logistics," Chuck replied.

"I can help."

"You? How?" Casey asked disbelievingly.

"Before Camp Downtown was established, the contractor crews, including yours truly, staged out of the Yongsan Garrison. One of my coworkers, a shifty fellow, met his other half, an Army non-commissioned officer in supply. They are now doing their little cons together. For a price they'll get us stuff not normally found in the official supply pipeline."

"Who are they?" Sarah asked. "I'll need to run some checks first."

"They are Lester Patel, the civilian, and Master Sergeant Jeff Barnes."

Sarah scribbled the names in her notepad. "If you'll excuse me, I need to call Bryce and have him pull their files."

"By all means, Walker," Casey said.

"I have more news," Sarah said as she rejoined them a few minutes later. "We got you guys and Dr. Roberts reassigned. Bryce also accessed the files of the two clowns Morgan mentioned."

"And?" Casey asked.

"We can use them. Casey, can you get us all Marine Corps uniforms? Since we'll be borrowing Marine vehicles, it would be best to have the appropriate attire as well."

"Just give me the sizes, Walker."

"OK." She tore a page from her notepad and wrote her size on it, then passed it around for the others to add their sizes. Bryce had told her his and Jill's sizes, so she added those as well.

"I can have the stuff later today, Casey said. I know someone in supply. I can also get us some Predator and Javelin missiles, if Larkin and Walker add their clout."

"Do you think we'll need them? I seriously doubt we'll find any armor to use them against."

"The Predators have multi-purpose blast warheads, Bartowski, meaning we can engage any kind of target, except heavy armor, with them. Remember, we'll be on our own out there, so we'll need all the firepower we can get."

"Understood. What else do you think we'll need?"

"The usual: some AT4 rocket launchers, small arms ammunition, 40 mm grenades, demolition and breaching charges, more ammo for the vehicle-mounted weapons. Quantities will not be an issue, there's plenty to go around."

"Work with Bryce on that issue," Sarah suggested. "Morgan, Chuck and I will work on getting the rest."

"I can introduce you guys to the hustlers and help haggle down the prices for everything we get from them," Morgan said.

Sarah's secure phone rang. She excused herself to answer it and looked satisfied with the news when she got back to their table.

"Good news?"

"Yes, Casey, it was Bryce on the phone. We got the go-ahead, plus the release of all the personnel we need has been approved."

"Then we are good to go."

"We are indeed." She held up her paper cup and toasted the others.

-o-

By midday a few men were walking outside the showers of the transient personnel billeting area when they heard the sounds of a brawl coming from inside. They paused to listen and suddenly a man wearing a Navy uniform flew through the thin plywood wall and landed hard on the dirt. Another man, a Lieutenant, stepped through the hole and noticed the onlookers.

"I want one of you to go get some MPs please," he ordered. "The rest of you, don't let this scumbag get away."

"Yes sir," an Army Private replied and took off running. He was back a minute later with four Military Policemen and another officer.

"Captain Clyde Decker," the man said. Salutes were exchanged. "And you are?"

"Second Lieutenant Charles Bartowski, USAF." He pointed to the man held down by the soldiers as ordered. "I overheard him and a few others planning to put miniature cameras in the ladies' showers and sell the footage for profit."

"What happened then?" Captain Decker asked.

"I followed him and caught him in the act. The camera is still where he was installing it, on a cross beam inside. Get your men to document and bag it as evidence for a full court martial."

The Captain nodded to his men, who quickly and efficiently processed the scene. One of them gave Decker the prisoner's ID.

"Petty Officer 1st Class Daniel Shaw," Decker read. Shaw was promptly placed under arrest, while Chuck gave Decker a rundown of the conversation he'd happened to overhear. The information provided led to the arrests of 2LT Vincent Smith and CPL Hunter Perry, Shaw's co-conspirators. Furthermore, the FBI was alerted to the fact that the stateside client for the illicitly acquired footage was none other than the well known businessman Ted Roark, who wanted it for a voyeur porn site one of his companies had.

"Chuck, what's going on here?" Sarah had been heading to the showers with a towel slung over a shoulder and a bag of toiletries in hand when she noticed the commotion and Chuck right in the middle of it.

"Nothing to worry about," he replied.

"Your hand," she said, taking it in hers and looking at his bloody knuckles. "What happened?"

A soldier answered the question. "The LT caught the guy you saw taken away by the MPs planting a camera in the women's showers, ma'am."

"And you took care of matters yourself? You should have gone to the MPs immediately."

"Catching the dirtbag in the act seemed like a good idea at the time," he said simply.

"Did they at least remove the camera?"

"Oh yes. The area was also checked for more cams. It's clear now."

"Good. I'm gonna take a quick shower and meet you back at the office, OK?"

"Sure," Chuck said. "See you later."

"Don't forget to get that hand looked at."

"Nah, I'll be fine. The blood isn't mine anyway."

"Let me check," she insisted, grabbing a tissue from a pocket and wiping at Chuck's hand. "Looks like the creep had a glass jaw," she remarked, relieved to find no damage.

"Happy now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go have your shower."

"I will," she said and smiled. "By the way, Jill arrived a few minutes ago. She's with Bryce getting settled in her quarters."

"Thanks for the good news, Sarah."

-o-

It was early evening when Morgan found Casey in one of the prefabricated huts used as internet cafés and call centers and approached him with news. The Marine Major was apparently satisfied, for he told Morgan to wait there while he went in search of the others.

"Casey says you got news for us, buddy," Chuck said.

"I found where Lester and Jeff are based."

"Then we can start shopping," Sarah said. "Lead the way."

Morgan led them to a quiet corner of the storage facilities of the base, right where the military's space ended and the civilian contractors' began.

"Lester, it's me, Morgan. I have people interested in doing some shopping."

"Come right in. Jeffrey, wake up, we've got customers," Lester replied.

The team entered just as Jeff was trying – unsuccessfully – to make himself more presentable. He had obviously been drinking heavily, although Lester was somewhat better off. His level of inebriation was soon displayed as he looked appreciatively at the two women in the group. "Lester," he slurred, "you take the brunette; I'll take a crack at the blonde."

"Jefferson, focus. These people are here to buy."

"Oh. Well, we've got everything you might want. How are you going to pay?"

"Cash," Bryce said.

"Works for me."

"So, what will you ladies and gentlemen be needing?" Lester asked. "Booze? Porn? Appliances?"

Sarah and Jill wrinkled their noses in disgust, while the men tried to be patient.

"Let's start with the easy stuff," Chuck suggested.

"Which is?" Lester insisted.

"Camping gear; we'll need air mattresses, folding chairs, beer coolers, camp stoves, lanterns…"

"Just say how many."

"I'd say enough for about ten people."

"We can help," Lester said. He and Jeff started browsing through their stash for the requested items. Soon, they had them set aside in a pile for their customers. "Will there be anything else?"

"Food," Morgan said. "And not the yucky military issue stuff. We'd like the kind of easy to cook meals sold in serious outdoor activities supply stores."

"It's going to cost you."

"Money is no object, Lester."

"Help yourselves, then." More items were quickly added to the pile.

"This looks useful," Chuck said, picking up an outdoor solar shower bag. Looking further, he also took a folding privacy screen. "This too," he said.

"You got good whiskey?" Casey asked.

"Certainly, my friend, see for yourself," Lester said. Casey quickly picked up a few bottles of Johnnie Walker Black label and a case of cheaper scotch. "These may come in handy for trading with the locals."

Suddenly, Chuck had an idea. "Can you find us a TAGS?"

"A what?"

"A transparent armor gun shield," Chuck explained patiently.

"Uh, sure," Jeff said, "I think I saw one around here." Sure enough, he found one still in its packaging. Bryce and Casey also found a heavy duty jack and some other items they deemed necessary.

"That will be all," Casey finally said. "Name your price."

"Five thousand dollars for everything," Lester said without hesitation.

"You're kidding, right? There is no way all that stuff is worth more than half the price you're asking."

"The gun shield you bought ain't cheap," Jeff said.

"Three thousand," Bryce countered.

"Thirty five hundred," Lester insisted.

"Deal," Casey said, eager to get out of there. "Three thousand dollars are right here." He handed Lester an envelope.

"What about the rest?"

"Be patient. Given the current exchange rate, which I checked before we came here, five hundred dollars is about 550,000 won. I suppose you don't mind being paid in both US and South Korean currency."

"Not at all, my friend. For a small extra fee, we can provide transportation for your purchases."

"Thank you, but we got it covered." The money changed hands and then Chuck, Bryce, Casey, Skip and Morgan carried the stuff they bought outside and loaded it in Bryce and Sarah's G-Wagon. Sarah drove it away and parked outside the cluster of prefab huts they were staying in. The rest walked the short distance to their quarters and the entire team sat down in a circle to talk about the plans for Operation Deep Pockets, as they had named their unauthorized and thoroughly mercenary version.

"That just about covers it," Casey said finally. "What do you guys think?"

"I'd say it sounds like a bloody good story," a voice with a British accent said from behind a parked vehicle. Immediately, Sarah, Bryce and Casey had their sidearms drawn and aimed at the source of the sound.

"Show yourself," Casey growled.

"Easy there," the man said.

"How much did you hear?" Sarah questioned.

"Just about everything," the man replied.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Barker, Cole Barker. I am a war correspondent, working for CTT."

"Yeah, I remember him," Morgan said. "He was reporting from right on or near the front line since this whole mess started."

"Great," Bryce huffed. "Now an outsider is privy to our plans."

"We should have checked the area before starting to talk about the plan," Jill agreed.

"Or you could take me with you. I could be an asset to your team."

"How does a nosy reporter qualify as an asset?" Casey asked disbelievingly.

"I wasn't always a reporter. In fact, until a few years ago, I was in the SAS."

"Are you telling us that you have Special Forces experience?"

"Indeed," Cole said. "I also have combat experience from Afghanistan. I left the service and went to work in the private sector a couple of years ago."

"Prove it," Bryce said.

"How?"

Bryce walked to the vehicle and took an MP5SD3 suppressed submachine gun. "Field strip and reassemble it."

Cole obliged him, completing the task quickly and efficiently. "Well?"

"It was certainly done to elite force standards."

"Am I in?"

"Yes," Chuck said. "Guys, he's good, and an extra pair of hands and eyes is always welcome."

"All right, he's in," Casey said. "We'll have to recalculate the shares though."

"There's still more than enough for everyone," Sarah remarked.

"It's settled then." Cole produced a bottle of Glenfiddich from his bag. "Let's drink to a successful venture."

"I'll get the glasses," Casey offered, never one to turn down an offer of good whiskey.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the delay in updating. I feel bad to keep you waiting long, especially given your wonderful support, but I promise that from now on you'll get at least one chapter per week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – On the Road <strong>

The Marines had delivered the requested vehicles in the morning. The infantry vehicle was topped up with fuel, lubricants and ammunition. The logistics vehicle was loaded with a selection of spares, ammo, tires, explosives and other weapons. The only thing the team had to do was load their own supplies into the two vehicles.

"So, Cole," Chuck said, while fitting the armor shield on the commander's M240 machine gun on the LAV-L, "what are you going to do with your share?"

"First, I'm going to take my girlfriend on a romantic trip. She could use the vacation. Then, I will propose to her and finally we'll look for a house."

"She must be a special girl."

"Trust me, she is." Cole put down the wrench he was using and pulled his wallet from a pocket. Extracting a picture from it, he gave it to Chuck. "That's Alexandra." The photo showed a smiling beautiful blue eyed blonde, wearing scrubs.

"She's a doctor?"

"No, but she works in a hospital. She's a PE teacher and she's helping with the advanced physical therapy for teenage patients. What about you, Chuck?"

"I've been too busy recently to find someone."

"Well, Agent Walker seems to like you."

"I think we are beginning to become good friends."

"We're all becoming friends. We are a team, after all."

"Chuck, Cole, what are you guys doing?"

"Making sure you are protected up here," Chuck replied. "That's why I bought this from the hustlers." He patted the gunshield.

"It was very thoughtful of you."

"You know, if it were technically possible, I'd get an all round shield." It was true. The vehicle did not have a rotating hatch for the commander, in this case Sarah, but a fixed hatch with a skate rail for the gun mount around it.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"OK. What are the others up to?"

"Jill is checking the medical supplies we got. Bryce and Casey are loading some extra stuff on the 25. Skip is with Morgan, talking to a Mr. Tang and finalizing the deal about us borrowing your friend's services. I just came to see if you needed any help."

"Oh, we were just about to load the camping gear."

"I could help."

"Thanks, but we can handle it."

"Come on guys, I need something to do. I already got satellite photos, maps, codes, communications frequencies, the works."

"All right, then, come with me."

"Hey, what's this?"

"It's a generator. I thought it might be useful. You know, when we set up camp for the night."

"Where do you want it?"

"Here, on the right side; we can put it in this armored bin."

"Let's do it. On my count: Three… two… one… lift!"

"Done!"

"OK, now let's fill those up."

"Shower bags?" Sarah queried.

"Yes. I'll just leave them on top so that the sun can heat the water inside. We'll thus have hot water ready when we'll want a shower."

"I should bring a swimsuit."

"No need. I got this." He pointed to the folded privacy screen.

"How thoughtful of you, Chuck," Sarah said admiringly.

Jill interrupted them. "Lunch time," she said.

Casey and Bryce stretched a waterproof tarp between the vehicles to provide them with some shade, while Skip and Morgan set up the folding tables and chairs. The Camp Downtown kitchens had a great offering that day, steaks, so the team members went and got their trays, taking them back to the vehicles, where they enjoyed the meal and made some lighthearted talk.

"When do we leave?" Skip asked, popping open a can of beer.

"Today," Bryce replied. "All we have left to do is return our SUV and we're good to go."

"Cole, what about you?" Chuck asked. "Won't your boss be concerned with your absence?"

"No, I told him that I'm going after a juicy story. He agreed to let me pursue it."

"People, if you want to call your folks back home, now is a good time," Casey said. "Remember, no mention of what we're up to."

A chorus of 'yes' and 'roger that' answered him.

-o-

"I just got a new assignment, love," Cole told his girlfriend, "and before you ask, it's nothing dangerous."

"Still, take care," Alexandra said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Don't forget to call me again as soon as you get the chance. I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

"Tell me more about Pyongyang."

"It's OK. I met quite a few people here and made new friends. As luck would have it, I'm going with them for my story."

"Just don't try to be a hero."

"Alex, I gave up being a hero years ago," he said, sounding serious. "How was your day?"

"I had the day off from work, so I indulged in a little shopping."

"Find anything nice?"

"You'll see when you get back," she replied suggestively. In her mind she was picturing his reaction to seeing her in the ensemble she'd purchased from Victoria's Secret and smiled.

"I can't wait. I've got to go now, my time is almost up."

"OK. Talk to you soon."

"It's a deal."

-o-

"Hey Kath!"

"Hello, Sugar Bear," the voice of the woman called Kath replied. "How are things over there?"

"Too much damn paperwork, no action at all," Casey grumbled. The only answer was the laughter of two women.

"Look at the bright side, Dad," his daughter said. "You can talk to us."

"Yeah… so, how's school?"

"I found a job. It's not exactly full time, but it pays rather well."

"That's good. Where?"

"At the diner."

"Could that be the one with the mediocre coffee and the great pie?"

"You got it."

Casey smiled. If all went well, his daughter would not have to keep a job to make money to supplement her college fund. "I'll be back stateside soon, I hope."

"Is that all, John?"

"Yep."

"John Alexander Casey, I want the truth."

"I've been seconded to another unit on a temporary duty assignment. It won't take long, but I won't be able to call you until it's over."

"Just take good care of yourself and your people."

"You know I will, Kath. Gotta go now, there are people waiting for their turn. I love you both, ladies."

"I love you, Sugar Bear."

"Love you, Dad!"

-o-

Chuck had allowed Skip, Bryce, Jill and Morgan to call their parents before sitting down in front of a computer and activating the video call feature. He smiled as the faces of his parents, his sister and Devon appeared on the screen.

"Hi guys," he said brightly.

"You're looking good, bro," Devon said.

"Nothing like being in a war zone to get a guy in shape," Chuck joked.

"Please be careful," Ellie said, ever the worrywart.

"Sis, please. I'm still in one piece. Besides, the fighting has moved further up north. Dad, how are things at the office?"

"It's not the same without you, son."

"Your Dad is driving me crazy," Mary Bartowski, Chuck's mom, complained jokingly. "I need my buffer back."

"Mom, scuttlebutt has it that it'll all be over soon. They say homeward rotations may begin in another week or two. And reservists are to get priority, according to some guy in personnel."

"That's good news. You still left some work unfinished here."

"I know, Dad. Well, I have to go now. I'll call again as soon as I can."

"Let me know when you'll be back, little brother. I'll throw you a party you'll never forget," Ellie said. Chuck smiled. Ellie was sure to try and use the party as an opportunity to introduce more of her single lady friends to him. She'd been trying to find him a girlfriend ever since Hannah had moved back home. And she hadn't been alone in it. Virtually everyone in his life agreed with her.

-o-

"Daddy!" Sarah exclaimed as she saw her father on the screen.

"Hello, Angel," Jack Walker smiled, having the chance to talk to his baby girl for the first time in quite a while. Sure, they'd been exchanging emails, but he preferred the video calls.

"Where is Mom?"

"Right now she's wrapping up some arrangements for a party. The ballroom got booked for it."

"I see. How's business?"

"Looks like we finally got a lucky break. There are conferences going on all over LA and hotels, ours included, are filled to capacity. I expect a neat profit this week."

"Sorry I'm late," Katie Walker butted in. "Everything is going smoothly downstairs, enough to do some really needed work."

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Sarah! You finally got around to calling us, huh?"

"Yes and I have good news. I'll be home soon. My boss says he'll send me off on a nice extended leave, paid of course."

"Wonderful," Katie enthused. "Your sister told me to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"She asks and I quote: Did you find some hunk to take for a spin?" The Walker family laughed heartily.

"The truth is… no. I was rather busy. How's Carina doing?"

"Oh, she's fine. With the mess south of the border, she got posted to the LA office, so we can see her more frequently."

"Good. Look, I have to get going, my partner needs to talk to me. I love you guys." Sarah ended the call and sat there for a second, staring sadly at the screen before getting up and running to join Bryce.

"Grab your gear, we're heading out," Bryce told her.

"It's about time," she smiled. The sooner they got the job done, the better.

"Here, let me help you put this on," Chuck said, holding up a Marine Corps issue Modular Tactical Vest.

"Thank you."

"Hey, we agreed we gotta look like Marines, the humiliation notwithstanding."

"For you, that's an upgrade, Zoomie," Casey joked.

"That's inter-service rivalry for you," Bryce laughed.

"What about you, CIA?"

"Us?" Sarah said. "Adapting to various situations and blending in is part of our job description. There is a reason we are called spooks."

"Check your weapons and gear," Casey ordered. The others obeyed and carried out the task quickly. "Mount up."

Skip went into the driver's position of the LAV-25, while Bryce and Casey clambered on the turret and got situated in the gunner's and commander's seats respectively. Jill and Cole got in the troop compartment in the back and stood on the open hatches. A last minute change was made, as it was realized that there was insufficient room in the logistics vehicle for Morgan, so he too went to ride in the personnel carrier, leaving Chuck and Sarah by themselves.

Chuck plugged the intercom cables of his Enhanced Combat Vehicle Crewman's Helmet in and waited for Sarah to do the same before checking the function of the system. Satisfied that they could communicate clearly, he contacted Casey on the radio and informed him that they were good to go.

"Start her up," Sarah said. Skip had given Chuck a quick lesson on how to drive the armored vehicle, so he had no problem finding the controls. The engine roared and a cloud of diesel smoke spewed out of the exhaust. "Drive on, Chuck."

"Yes, Ms. Daisy," he replied. She threw something at his helmet, but laughed nonetheless.

The two vehicles made their way to the gated exit of the base and were quickly waved through. Once on the road, Chuck allowed a safe distance between them and then adjusted his speed to match that of Casey's vehicle. He could see Cole and Jill close their hatches and the turret rotating as Casey and Bryce tested it to ensure all systems functioned as designed. When Casey gave the all clear, the turret was once again rotated to the 12 o'clock position and the troop compartment hatches popped open. Cole was using a portable thermal imager to survey the area to the sides and rear of the vehicle. Every once in a while the turret would turn left and right in a limited arc as Bryce checked the front quadrant with the fire control optics. In Chuck's vehicle, Sarah also had a thermal sight on the M240 machine gun, and she used it to check the sides and rear of the two vehicle convoy. They were making good speed on the paved road leading north, and even though communications between the two crews were kept to a minimum, Chuck decided to try to chat Sarah up, if only to break the boredom.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck?"

"You know this road leads all the way to Sinuiju, right?"

"It does, but we are not going there."

"Uh-huh. We got no business that far north."

"Correct."

"It's smooth going so far."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, it's about to change. The commies blew up parts of the highway while retreating. We're gonna have to make a few detours."

"Do we know where?"

"Why do you think we went to the trouble of getting all those recon photos?"

"So you got all the bases covered."

"I like to think so."

"Me too."

"One more thing; the ROKs have cleared some parts of the highway, just not all."

"Are the detours we'll have to take going to be costly, time wise?"

"Maybe," she replied. "I'm more worried about the fuel."

"We got spare fuel and besides, we can ask the South Koreans for more, if need be. I myself once had to refuel the Hummer I had for my team from one of their depots, because a fully loaded M1116 is a very thirsty beast. They are very cooperative."

"I guess we'll see about that. Fortunately, the terrain in the west is not as rugged as in the east."

"Yeah, back in Osan we pitied those teams unlucky enough to be sent to do BDA in eastern and central Korea."

Sarah lazily traversed the machine gun right to left, checking both sides of the road again through the thermal sight before replying. "When we apprehend the fugitives, we'll be sure to thank them for their foresight."

"South Korean checkpoint, half a mile up ahead," Casey's voice crackled through the radio. "Slow down."

The LAVs came to a halt at the checkpoint and Casey dismounted to talk to the soldiers manning it. Chuck sat up on the hatch coaming to get a better view. The Marine Major was a big man and looked positively huge next to the small-statured Koreans, his body armor and gear adding to the effect.

"Well?" Chuck asked when Casey walked over to his vehicle to apprise him and Sarah on the situation.

"The commies blocked this section of the road quite effectively. The ROKA engineers are working to clear it, but it'll take a few more days." As if on cue, a big dump truck loaded with rocks and other debris passed them heading in the opposite direction.

"Can we take a detour here, or shall we have to turn around?" Sarah asked.

"The ROKA bulldozed a path around the blocked section. I talked to one of the engineers here. It's rough, but nothing these babies can't handle."

"Lead the way then."

"Roger that. Oh, and put your goggles on and cover your mouths and noses. It's going to be dusty."

"Will do."

Casey had not been kidding. Even at a modest speed, the two wheeled vehicles were kicking up quite a lot of dust, since the path had been hastily bulldozed and the heavy traffic it'd seen had ground the dirt into a fine powder.

"Chuck, fall back and increase our distance," Sarah said, wiping dust from her goggles. "We are eating all his dust here."

"Copy that. Tell Casey."

"Yeah, hold on." She keyed the radio. "Casey, we're increasing separation. We can't see shit in all your dust."

"Roger. Larkin has a message for Bartowski. He says 'Eat my dust, sucker'. Did you copy, Walker?"

"I'll pass the message on," she chuckled. "Chuck, Bryce says eat his dust."

"Tell him to shut up or I'll start telling stories about his not so finest hours back in Stanford."

"Oh, do tell! Wait, I want to broadcast it to the team." She pushed a few buttons. "Ready."

"We were still freshmen when we were invited to a party hosted by another fraternity."

"Chuck, no," Bryce said, but it was in vain.

"To cut a long story a lot shorter, I had to fish a really drunk Bryce out of a fountain in the university grounds and carry him back to the frat house."

"He claims that he can hold his liquor," Sarah said.

"Not as well as I can," Chuck teased. "Jill took blood samples from him to measure alcohol content."

"She never told me that and neither did you," Bryce interjected.

"You'd never want to hear the test results," Jill laughed.

"Is that all?" Morgan asked.

"No, I left the best for last. The guys and I decided to let Bryce sleep it off in the bathtub, with a blow-up doll as a pillow." Laughter filled the airwaves, along with some grumbling from Bryce.

The team drove over the rough trail for a couple more hours. According to the satellite photos and the instructions from the South Koreans, they were minutes away from getting back on the main road, which was good news, for by now they were sick and tired of the choking dust.

"I see the road," Casey said.

"Finally, some good news," Sarah exclaimed. "What do you suggest we do?"

"The sun is going down. I think we should find a nice spot by the road to set up camp while it's still light."

"I'll second that," Chuck said. "I really need to stretch my legs."

They reached the road and followed it north for a few miles before Casey spoke again. "Johnson, pull up here."

"Yes sir," Skip replied, turning the LAV-25 off the road.

Casey stood up on the turret and surveyed the area. "It's as good a spot as any. It's easily defensible, with good visibility all round and we can get out in a hurry if need be."

Bryce stayed in the gunner's seat and pulled security while the others dismounted and stretched their sore limbs, then starting to get stuff out of the vehicles. A waterproof tarp was stretched between the LAVs and the folding chairs and tables neatly arranged underneath. Skip set up the lights and the generator, taking care to ground it properly. Morgan volunteered to prepare dinner on the camp stove they had purchased from the hustlers along with all the other things.

Sarah sauntered up to Chuck and pulled off the helmet she was wearing. He took a good look at her and did a double take. Except for the area around her eyes, where the goggles had been, her face was caked in dust. No doubt he looked the same. She realized what he was thinking.

"I'd kill for a shower."

"No need to resort to such drastic measures, Sarah. Give me a few minutes and you'll get your wish."

"OK. Do you want anything?"

"Nothing comes to mind right now." He clambered up on the LAV-L again and extended the cargo handling gantry on the rear left corner and hung a shower bag from it before jumping down and erecting the privacy screen. As a final touch, he placed an empty low and sturdy plastic crate upside down on the ground. The makeshift shower stall was ready.

Sarah had decided to get him a beer and she brought it to him just as he stood back to admire his handiwork. "That was what you were up to? I'm definitely impressed. Here, I thought you'd like a drink."

"Thanks. By the way, you can have your shower without having to kill anyone."

"For that I'll be eternally grateful to you."

"It was nothing."

"I'll go get my stuff and tell Jill that we have a great luxury here, courtesy of Chuck Bartowski."

"There is enough hot water in those bags for everyone to take a shower. However…"

"What?"

"There is no time for all of us to shower before it gets dark. But I have an idea." A little while later, a shaded Coleman storm lantern was hung from the gantry to provide lighting.

It only took Sarah a few minutes to shower and change into clean clothes. When she rejoined the others under the hastily rigged awning between the two vehicles, she looked positively glowing. The sight of her in a tank top over her MARPAT pants, long blond hair let loose to air-dry took Chuck's breath away. He thought she was getting more beautiful with every passing day, if it were possible.

"Done," she announced. "Jill, it's your turn."

"OK, I'm going. Guys, work out a rotation between yourselves."

"And don't worry about the water," Chuck added. "We have plenty."

Over dinner, the team worked a guard rotation for the night. The most sensible guard post was the commander's hatch of the LAV-25. It was the highest vantage point and it had a machine gun available if necessary. Since Morgan lacked military training, he was excused from guard duty, but immediately volunteered to do all the housekeeping tasks to make up for it. The first shift went to Skip. They had already decided to be up and on their way by the crack of dawn, so all those who didn't have something mission specific to do were about to turn in for the night. Morgan prepared the coffee maker – another acquisition from Jeffster! – so that everyone on shift would have coffee.

Chuck had the third shift, right after Cole, who would replace Skip as encampment guard. He unrolled his sleeping bag and placed it on an inflated air mattress before taking his boots, socks and pants off and getting comfortable inside it. He was almost asleep when he felt a movement to his left. Opening one eye, he saw Sarah getting into her own sleeping bag. The other eye popped open when he noticed that she was wearing only a tank top and a snug fitting pair of boxer shorts, leaving her long creamy legs exposed to his gaze. He quickly turned away, wanting to respect her modesty.

"Did I wake you, Chuck?" Sarah whispered.

"No, I wasn't asleep yet."

"OK." She was zipping up the sleeping bag when the zipper got stuck. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

"The damn zipper got stuck."

He sat up. "Let me help." As he leaned in to pull the zipper free, his head almost collided with hers. They smiled awkwardly at each other over the near accident and he couldn't help but notice the lavender smell of her shampoo.

"Do you see the problem?"

"I think so… wait… here, all fixed."

"Thanks," she said as she zipped the sleeping bag all the way up and turned on her side, facing him. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Sarah."

Cole looked at his watch and took a look all around the encampment using the thermal sight fitted on the machine gun's Picatinny rail. They were all alone out there. Moving quickly, he clambered off the vehicle and approached the still sleeping Chuck.

"Hey mate," he said, shaking him awake. "It's your turn."

"I'll be up in a second," Chuck whispered back and yawned. He then became aware of a firm but not unpleasant pressure on his left side. Sure enough, Sarah had rolled in her sleep and was now pressed up against him, her head pillowed on his arm and shoulder. Gently, so as not to disturb her, he pushed her off of him, until she was lying on her back again. She mumbled unintelligibly, but did not wake up. One thing he did before taking up position was to tenderly brush off some stray strands of hair off of her face and tuck them behind her ear. With one last fond look at her, he turned his attention to his duty and took up the guard post. It was going to be a long, boring two hours before waking up the others at dawn.

Dawn came before he realized it. He'd kept busy by constantly checking the surrounding area but, with the exception of a harvest mouse nest in a nearby tree, there was not a living thing in sight. He took another sip of his now lukewarm coffee and checked his watch. Almost 0600 hours. Time for reveille. One last check around and he hopped off the LAV-25, heading to rouse Morgan from his slumber.

"Hey, little buddy, wake up."

"Chuck? What time is it, dude?"

"It's six in the morning."

"Good morning then."

"Good morning to you too. Wake up the others. I gotta go take a leak."

"Take your time. I'll also get started on making breakfast."

When Chuck returned, he saw that Morgan had woken up almost everyone else. Bryce was shaking Jill awake, while most of the others were engrossed in their individual morning rituals. Morgan had not yet roused Sarah, being busy with the coffee maker, preparing a fresh pot. Chuck knelt beside her and shook her shoulder.

"Sarah… wakey-wakey."

"A few more minutes, Daddy," she begged.

"Agent Walker!"

That did the trick. She was up in an instant. "Hi," she said.

"Good morning."

"Morning," she replied.

"Care for some breakfast?"

"Uh, sure, what is Morgan making?"

"I guess we'll have to find out. But I'll venture a guess and say you're not exactly a morning person."

"Not really," she admitted. "Not even after all my years in the CIA."

"Come on, get ready. Today is the big day."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm glad you still like the story, and again thanks for your support, ladies and gentlemen. Without further ado…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Payday<strong>

Sarah yawned again and stretched with feline grace before getting out of her sleeping bag. Being a CIA agent meant that she wasn't shy about walking around predominantly male company in her scanty sleepwear while collecting her pants, socks and boots and putting them on. Her little reverse striptease had a profound effect on one of the men: Chuck. Perhaps he should be calling it a dress-tease… It wasn't just the looks that attracted him to her. She was smart, funny, her claim to the contrary notwithstanding, and, despite her ice cold façade, a really nice person with a heart of gold, once you got past the first impressions and began to see the real Sarah Walker, the one she was trying to hide. She could benefit from a lesson or two in music and popular culture, but otherwise she was as close to perfect as he could hope for. And she insisted that she was definitely not a cannibal. He smiled at the memory of their talk over dinner the previous day.

She noticed him looking at her and gave him a bright smile as she rummaged into a rucksack for her toiletries. Then, in the time honored female tradition, she and Jill together went to take care of some business and freshen up.

"Smells good, Grimes," Casey was heard to say. "What are you making?"

"There is coffee ready, Major, and the scrambled eggs a la Grimes will be ready to send your taste buds to gourmet heaven in a few minutes."

"Morgan took cooking lessons at a culinary school back in Burbank," Chuck said. "In case he ever decided to become a chef."

"Yeah, the world lost a Benihana chef when I opted for another career, but knowledge gained is never a waste. What about you, Major?"

"I have a feeling Major Casey peeled his share of spuds in his day," Cole butted in on the conversation, helping himself to some coffee. "This is good coffee."

"Thanks Cole. It's all in the blend."

They were still talking when they heard a feminine shriek from the direction the girls had disappeared to. Guns and, in Morgan's case, kitchen knife at the ready they ran towards the source of the sound.

"It's okay," Sarah called. "Jill saw a rat." At that moment the small rodent scampered past the men, probably more scared than Jill.

"It's a harvest mouse," Chuck said. "I noticed a nest last night. The little critter is absolutely harmless."

"How can you tell?" Cole asked.

"I did some research on the local fauna when I was assigned to roam the countryside doing bomb damage assessment."

"Even on mice species?" Morgan queried incredulously.

"Hey, it was the first thing that popped up on Wikipedia when I searched for North Korean fauna."

"Come on," Skip said, laughing, "let's get back to preparing breakfast before our friendly local harvest mice decide to help themselves."

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry."

"Hungry? Dude, I'm starving."

"Me too."

"I can smell the bacon from here."

"And the toast."

"Leave something for us!" Sarah yelled.

When Sarah and Jill returned to the encampment, they were each handed a heaping plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, plus coffee.

"Delicious," Jill commented.

"Familiar, too," Bryce added.

"Tastes like Ellie's recipe," Chuck said.

"Who's Ellie again?" Sarah asked.

"Chuck's sister," Morgan said. "And it is her recipe. The secret is all in the spices."

"Ellie's the best cook I know," Jill continued. "What about you, Sarah, do you cook?"

"Counting my disastrous stint at a Wienerlicious back in high school? No, not really."

"Still there must be something you're good at making."

"I know how to make a decent omelet, edible potato salad, but my forte is making a chocolate soufflé. My Mom is a great cook, though."

"I'd like to try your cooking some time. Surely, it must be not as bad as you are implying," Chuck teased.

"You are welcome to try – if you want to have your stomach pumped."

"Another prospective student for Ellie," Bryce said. "She succeeded with Jill, she'll definitely be able to make a chef out of Sarah, too."

"Grimes, can I have seconds?" Casey asked.

"Sure, everyone can. I made more than enough."

After breakfast they broke camp and loaded their things on the vehicles. Chuck found a stream and refilled the shower bags, which were then once again secured on the roof of his vehicle for the sun to heat the water.

-o-

"Tell me about your family, Chuck," Sarah said after about half an hour on the road.

"Well, my Dad is into electronics, just like me, as you already know. My Mom takes care of the day to day running of the company. My sister is a doctor, a neurologist, while her boyfriend and future husband is a cardiothoracic surgeon."

"You miss them." It was a statement, not a question.

"Sure I do. We've been through a lot together, especially when a former business partner of my father's tried to steal a few patents from him. What about your family?"

"You know the basics. My parents own a hotel in LA. My sister works in law enforcement."

"Is your sister older or younger?"

"Older."

"Welcome to the baby siblings club," he laughed. She joined in the laughter. They kept up the banter, covering many subjects while driving both on the road and off it, as they had to take a couple of short detours, but stopped suddenly as she saw a cloud of smoke billowing a couple of miles ahead. "Casey, did you see that?"

"Affirmative," Casey replied. "Looks like an explosion." Seconds later, the sound of gunfire reached their ears.

"North Koreans must have ambushed a ROKA convoy."

"We gotta help them."

"We will. Johnson, take us off the road. Walker, follow us."

"Chuck, Casey says to follow him, but keep your distance."

"OK."

The tactical situation soon became apparent. A South Korean supply convoy had been ambushed as it passed between two low hills. The terrain was favorable to the deployment of wheeled armor, so Skip steered the IFV to a couple hundred yards from the foot of the hill, where Bryce would have a good field of fire. Sarah instructed Chuck to park their vehicle behind the cover some boulders offered and took a Predator missile from the cargo bay. The 25-mm Bushmaster cannon thundered as short bursts of high explosive shells streaked towards the ambush positions, the clatter of the coaxial and roof-mounted machine guns adding to the din. Watching through his optics, Casey saw some hostiles take cover behind some rocks and instructed Sarah to flush them out with a missile. The warhead exploded in an impressive blast. With support from the two American armored vehicles, the South Koreans turned the tables on the ambushers and soon the area was secured.

The convoy commander was grateful to the small group for their help. Without them his unit might have been annihilated, as they were passing what was widely thought to be a secure area, had no armor in the escort and vigilance had been low. Jill assisted the South Korean medics, while Chuck carefully maneuvered the LAV-L and used it as an ad hoc recovery vehicle to clear the road of wrecked trucks. Fortunately, most of the convoy had escaped unscathed. The ROKA people offered to top up the two LAVs with fuel, an offer that was immediately accepted, as the detours they had been forced to take over rough terrain had resulted in higher than anticipated fuel consumption. The ammunition bins on the 25 were also replenished and before long the team was back on the road heading north.

-o-

"Hey guys, wanna stop for lunch, or do you want to eat on the move?" Casey asked. The response was overwhelmingly in favor of stopping. The men took turns doing their business behind some rocks and Sarah and Jill once again disappeared together to answer their own calls of nature.

"Dude, do you know why girls always do that?" Morgan asked his best friend while whipping up something for lunch. It was a mostly rhetorical question, and Chuck had no answer for it anyway.

"Beats me, buddy," he replied truthfully.

"I'm beginning to think it's programmed into their DNA," Bryce said.

"That's the most reasonable explanation I've ever heard," Chuck agreed.

By the time the girls got back, Morgan had a small mountain of sandwiches and a large bowl of salad ready. The large cooler had come in handy, as it had kept the perishables fresh.

"What's for lunch? I'm starving," Sarah said, conforming to yet another female behavior stereotype: a woman on a long trip would be hungry or want to go to the bathroom - and usually both.

"Sandwiches are over there and so is the salad. Help yourselves, ladies," Cole said.

"I told Morgan not to put olives in some and set them aside for you, Sarah," Chuck added.

"How do you know I don't like olives?"

"I noticed you pick them off your pizza slices the other day."

"Oh. Thanks, it was very thoughtful of you." She took a bite from a sandwich and her eyes rolled in pleasure. "Mmmm, delicious," she said. "Ellie's influence again?"

"Culinary school," Morgan replied. "One class was about party foods."

"Any of you guys want a soda?" Bryce asked. All did and he dutifully passed the cans around.

"It's almost like a picnic," Jill mused.

"Yeah, but we still have to keep an eye out for any trouble," Casey reminded them.

"We are."

Lunch was over soon. Following Casey's instructions, Morgan buried the garbage, cleaned his cooking utensils and packed them and the food containers up, while Sarah stood guard with Jill as the others checked the mechanical condition of the vehicles once again. Then, drivers and vehicle commanders gathered for a quick recap of the situation.

"How much farther?" Chuck asked.

"We are here," Sarah said, pointing to their position on a map. "Satellite photos and intelligence reports indicate that the road is open all the way to our exit here." She indicated another spot on the map. "From there it's mostly dirt roads, but the terrain is generally negotiable."

"Walker's right. Barring unforeseen complications, it won't take us long, even at moderate speeds, to get there."

"The detours are costing us time. See here? There is another impassable section."

"It can be bypassed," Casey shrugged.

"Still, it's going to cost us, time wise. We're going to have to take it slow here and again here."

"But after that it's clear," Skip said.

"Yes, it looks clear, but in reality we'll have to slow down and go extra careful the nearer we are to our objective, Johnson."

"I understand, Major."

"Cheer up. Even with the inevitable delays, we'll be there long before dark."

"The early start helped."

"Yeah, but stopping every once in a while to check potential ambush sides causes additional delays."

"Better safe than sorry, Skip," Chuck said.

"Especially with what's at stake. I, for one, want to be alive and well to enjoy my share of the swag," Sarah commented.

"You heard the lady. She's got a point, so mark her words," Casey said. "Now, saddle up and let's go."

The remainder of the trip on the paved road was markedly uneventful. Speed along, slow down and occasionally stop to check suspicious looking areas, speed up again, and repeat aforementioned motions again as required. The detour was longer than the last one, but did not cost too much time and did not result in very high additional fuel consumption. In any case, the spare fuel was untouched and they knew the location of a ROKA logistics base, where they could refuel the vehicles if necessary.

"Hey, Sarah," Chuck said as they were approaching the exit, "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What story did you feed your superiors when you told them about the fugitives' meeting point?"

"They were ecstatic to have the chance to apprehend them, so they didn't pay much attention when Bryce and I suggested to take what we said was an alternate rendezvous point."

"Devious," he chuckled.

"Indeed," she agreed. "Now, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"When Morgan took us to see those two clowns about buying all the extra stuff we got, he said it was safe to go. What did it mean?"

"You know, I asked him the same question."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he wanted to make sure a certain officer would be away from that particular section of the base."

"Huh?"

"From what he told me, a Captain by the name of Emmett Milbarge was on Jeff and Lester's case and had been trying to catch them in the act of doing something illegal for quite a while now."

"Oh boy, we'd have to answer some embarrassing questions had we not avoided him."

"Uh-huh."

"That's our exit up ahead, five hundred meters."

"I see it."

"I'll double check with Casey." She switched to the radio. "Casey…"

"Yes, Walker, I see it too."

"Good. Lead the way."

"Roger."

The remaining distance was short, but the road, goat trail was a more apt description, was in a terrible condition. The ride was bumpy and they had to back the LAVs up several times to negotiate a number of very tight turns.

"How the hell did they manage to get their treasure trove here over this sorry excuse for a road?" Bryce complained.

"They probably used trucks small enough to squeeze through the tight spots without much fuss," Casey replied.

'It's a reasonable explanation," Cole agreed. "It's difficult going for vehicles as long and wide as hours, but a 1.5 ton truck would make it quite easily."

"You know, we might even find a mass grave up there, containing the remains of the truck crews," Jill said.

"If they wanted not to attract attention to what they had been doing here, they wouldn't do that. I guess the truck crews thought they were merely transporting munitions to an underground storage bunker."

"That actually makes sense, Bryce," Cole agreed.

Covering a distance of not more than five miles took almost an hour. But finally, they were almost at their intended destination. Casey called for a stop and the team conferred by the vehicles.

"It's just behind the bend over there," Casey said.

"It looks like a tight fit. One of us will have to go ahead on foot and guide the drivers," Chuck remarked.

"Oh, I'll do it," Bryce volunteered.

"Right, let's go. We're almost there, people," Sarah said.

They mounted up again and Bryce started walking backwards, signaling to Skip as the latter carefully drove the LAV-25 between the rocks that lined the bend. Suddenly, a crashing sound came from his left, followed by the distinctive boom of a tank cannon. He instinctively dove for cover, motioning for Skip to back up. Looking at the impact point, he realized how lucky he'd been. The North Korean gunner had fired a kinetic energy armor piercing round. Had a high explosive round been loaded in the tube, Bryce would have been torn apart by the blast and the resultant debris.

"What the hell was that?" Casey demanded.

"They brought a fucking tank up here!" Bryce yelled.

"How on earth did they manage that?"

"Beats me. They must have driven it over a different route."

"There will be time to ponder over that later. Right now we have to make sure they can't get us. Back her up further, so that we'll be out of their line of sight even if they drive to the bend."

"I hear you, Major," Skip said and put the vehicle in reverse, driving back to where Chuck and Sarah were waiting in the LAV-L.

"Casey, Bryce, what happened?" Sarah asked.

"We almost got ambushed by a friggin' TANK!"

"Get a Javelin and take it out!"

"It won't work," Casey said, hearing the clank of tracks and the growl of an engine on the other side of the bend. "The Javelin has a minimum range of seventy-five meters. The tank's inside that range!"

"We'll have to go low-tech, then," Bryce said, opening a rear door on the 25 and taking some AT-4 single shot rocket launchers. "But first we'll need to know what we're up against."

"Somehow, I think walking there to take a look is out of the question," Casey said. "Next time they'll use a HE round and we'll be asking for trouble."

"Hey, I have the solution to the problem," Chuck said. "Before we left Camp Downtown, I took the Raven small UAV we had in my Hummer and stowed it in here." He patted the side of the LAV-L.

"Time to use it, then," Casey agreed.

"Skip, help me set the system up," Chuck ordered.

"Right away, LT."

The two Air Force men quickly assembled the Raven for flight and readied the remote control system. All the others looked on with interest, while being on the lookout for any hostiles that might approach their position on foot. When they were done, Skip picked the model-like UAV and started the electric motor before launching it into the air by hand, just like a free-flight model airplane. Chuck kept his eyes glued to the display on the control console screen as he flew it towards the enemy position.

"There, I see it," he exclaimed.

"What do you see, Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"It's a Storm Tiger main battle tank." At that moment, the North Koreans spotted the Raven and the tank's loader fired at it with his cupola mounted 14.5 mm heavy machine gun. Fortunately, the small size and low speed of the remotely controlled craft made him misjudge the lead and superelevation, so he missed by a wide margin, allowing Chuck to get a good view of the entire area before piloting the UAV back to where their position and allowing it to land. Skip recovered it, while Chuck conferred with Casey, Sarah and Bryce.

"Did you see anything beside the tank?" Bryce began.

"I saw the entrance to the bunker as well as a man made cavern where the tank was hiding. There was nothing else."

"Let's review the recording from the camera before we make any decisions."

"Sarah's right. We might see something I missed."

The four gathered around the console and watched the video recorded by the UAV's onboard camera. Basically it confirmed what Chuck had seen: A recessed entrance to the treasure bunker and a concealed position for the tank carved into the rocky hillside, possibly including the crew's living quarters.

"Fuck! There is no way to sneak up on them and blast them on the top armor. And I seriously doubt if the AT4 can do anything against the frontal armor of this thing," Casey grumbled.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed. "The Storm Tiger is the latest tank they had and this one is from the latest production batch, judging from the turret configuration."

Casey grunted. (How do you know all that, Zoomie?)

Chuck correctly translated the grunt, as by now he'd gotten used to the Major's unique method of non-verbal communication. "I have this," he said, fishing a recognition manual from a pocket.

"Pokpung-ho?" Bryce queried, seeing the related entry in the booklet.

"Storm Tiger, in Korean," Chuck said and pointed to the translation. "See?"

"It's still between us and a shit load of money," Cole complained.

"We can try talking to them," Morgan suggested.

"You really want to risk that?" Jill asked.

"Sure, why not? In all probability, the poor fellas don't know they are sitting on a treasure – literally. For the right price, they may be convinced to look the other way."

"We'll just make them an offer they can't refuse," Chuck laughed.

"Hopefully, at least one of them will speak English," Bryce said. "My Korean is terrible."

"Terrible? Try nonexistent," Sarah taunted.

"I don't recall you being fluent in it either."

"Because I'm not."

"Enough. We won't know until we try," Chuck said.

A few minutes later, using a short range transmitter, they managed to make contact with the North Korean tank crew, at least one of whom spoke English, albeit heavily accented and arrange a meeting.

"Let's go," Casey said. He, Chuck, Bryce and Sarah marched side by side towards the tank. The main and coaxial guns, plus the antiaircraft machine gun were aimed at them the moment they rounded the bend.

"Stop there," the tank commander called. "You said you want to talk. Talk."

"You guys are soldiers, like us," Chuck began. "But the war is over. Korea has been reunited."

"And?"

"There is no need to keep fighting. In fact, we have an offer to make you."

"I'm listening."

"You can all go back to your families."

"I have my orders."

"Considering the circumstances, your orders are no longer valid."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Aw, come on! We are here, aren't we? This fact alone means your military has been defeated. Pyongyang fell to the Southerners long ago. But you still have the chance to profit from the situation. Do you know what you are guarding?"

"It's not my position to ask such questions."

"Would you like to know?"

"Do you know?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Behind that door," Chuck said, indicating the heavy steel door of the bunker, "are riches you have never imagined; money, gold, diamonds… You can become rich, my friend."

The tank commander's eyes widened and took a greedy glint. If the Westerners were telling the truth, he could walk away from there a rich man. He'd never have to worry about providing for his family ever again. Chuck sensed the man's inner turmoil and produced the gold bar he and the others had found in the Joker's possession back in Pyongyang and handed it over as an additional incentive. "Keep it," he said. The Korean quickly translated Chuck's words to his crew. They all agreed to make a truce with the Americans and help themselves to a share of the treasure.

"I and my men accept your offer."

"You won't regret it."

The eight westerners and the four Koreans walked over to the door and inspected it. Casey determined that there was no way to blow it open without causing a cave-in. Firing at it with missiles and/or the tank cannon was ruled out for much the same reasons.

"I have an idea," Chuck said. "See these lifting points here?"

"Yes," Sarah said.

"We can try to attach the towing hawser from the tank to them and just rip the door off its hinges."

"Chuck, you are a genius," she enthused.

"It's worth a try," Morgan said.

"Are you up to it?" Chuck asked the Koreans.

"I think it can be done," the TC said.

The two crews worked together to attach the heavy steel cables to the door and then to the tank's tow hooks. When the task was finished, all people took cover in the shelter carved into the hillside, while the tank commander, driver and Casey buttoned up inside the tank.

"Easy, let it take up the slack first," Casey said and LT Jin Soo translated for his driver. The tank started moving forward in low gear as the cables tautened. Looking through a periscope, Casey grunted in approval of their progress so far.

"What?" Jin Soo asked.

"Looking good. Keep going – slow."

"Okay."

"Go harder." The engine roared louder. "Steady… steady… keep it moving." The tank momentarily stopped as it and the door's bolts and hinges fought a tug-of-war.

"More power," the TC said in Korean. The tracks started inching forward again. "More power!"

An earsplitting screech of metal scraping against metal reached everyone's ears over the roar of the engine. The tank lurched forward as the door was ripped off its hinges and the metal of the frame twisted.

"Stop! We did it!" Casey said.

"Yes, we did it," Jin Soo agreed and shook the American's hand enthusiastically.

The driver turned off the engine and the entire Dirty Dozen, as Chuck had nicknamed the combined crews, approached the now askew steel door, flashlights and lanterns in their hands. The sight that greeted them inside after Jill and Bryce checked for booby traps took their breath away. They saw crates upon crates of gold and other precious metals, boxes containing diamonds and other gemstones and of course cabinets most likely full of cash and bearer bonds.

"All that's missing is a hidden stereo system playing the Ode to Joy," Morgan said, awed like all of them.

"I can do something about it." Chuck took his iPhone and selected the appropriate track from the audio files. Beethoven's music reverberated off the stone walls.

"This calls for a Die Hard marathon when we get home," Bryce piped up. Chuck and Morgan agreed wholeheartedly.

"Help me open this," Sarah said. A pair of heavy bolt cutters took care of the padlock on a cabinet and the doors were thrown open to reveal bundles of cash neatly wrapped in plastic. "We're rich!" Sarah whooped, grabbed Chuck, pulled him down to her and planted a wanton kiss on his lips. When the initial surprise passed, he found himself responding and kissing her back just as enthusiastically. Bryce and Jill emulated them and kissed passionately. The others were high-fiving and giving each other hugs and back-claps. Uproarious laughter echoed in the stone cavern.

The loot was split in shares. The Koreans opted to take part of the southern currency for themselves, as they wanted to use it to cover the needs of their families for the foreseeable future. The Americans and the Scot opted to take the US dollars, Euros and bearer bonds. Lieutenant Jin Soo and his men also had a Beijing Jeep Corporation BJ-212 jeep at their disposal, which they decided to take in order to go home, abandoning the tank on site. They bade goodbye to their new partners in 'crime' and drove off to reunite with their families.

As for our intrepid group…  
>They took their time carefully packing and loading the loot on the two vehicles. It had already been agreed that Sarah and Bryce would use their CIA contacts to help transport the treasure back to the States without arousing suspicion. By the time they were done it had gotten dark, so they decided to camp there for the night and return to Pyongyang the following day.<p>

"Sarah, can I ask you something?" Chuck said as they sat down to eat their dinner. Morgan had gone all out, since a celebration was in order.

"Sure, she replied."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I was… correction, I _am_ really happy. I guess I needed to share my happiness with someone."

"And my lips were the closest ones available?"

"That and," she blushed and stopped talking.

"And what, Sarah?"

"And I find that I really like you, Chuck."

"I really like you too, Sarah." They smiled at each other and clinked their beer bottles. After a while, he spoke again. "Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking… When we get back to the States, would you like to go out with me?"

"You mean like on a date?"

"I mean a date," he confirmed.

"I'd love that."

"Really?"

"What part of 'I like you and I'd love to go on a date with you' didn't you understand?"

"Frankly, I understood perfectly, but it's been so long since I last asked a girl out, that I'm afraid I'm out of practice."

"You are doing fine, Chuck," she said, placing her hand comfortingly over his.

"Good, because I know a lot of places where I can take you."

"I know places, too."

"Your parents' hotel," Chuck guessed.

"How… how did you know?"

"I simply put two and two together. So, is it a nice hotel?"

"Does four star mean anything to you?"

"Uh-huh."

"By the time all the planned renovating work is done, it'll become a five star hotel."

"My gut says it's gonna be awesome."

"Right now it's nice. But yes, it's going to be awesome. The bar and the restaurant are excellent. I want to take you there. I have full Bosses' Daughter privileges."

"Oh, I believe we can fit a date there into our schedule," he said, somewhat facetiously. Then he thought of something. "Sarah, does your hotel have space for functions?"

"Sure it does, why?"

"I think it might be a good idea to host a presentation there."

"What kind of presentation?"

"Software related stuff," he replied, "possibly the launch of a new program or two, maybe even a hardware expo when the manufacturing division of Orion is up and running."

"Orion is the name of your company?"

"My Dad loves the constellation."

"Somehow I don't think securing a reservation will be a problem," she said and winked.

"Guard rotation schedule is up," Casey announced. "Larkin, you are first, I'm second and Walker gets the last shift. Understood?"

"Yes," Bryce and Sarah chorused.

"Then I suggest you grab some shuteye, Walker. Larkin, your shift begins at midnight. Wake me up at oh-one fifty hours."

"Roger that."

Chuck started inflating an air mattress for Sarah. "Casey's right, you should get some sleep."

"Thank you, Chuck." She was soon ready to turn in for the night. As a final touch, he turned some of the lights around so that they wouldn't shine into her eyes.

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Chuck."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is it, people; the final chapter of this story. It was fun to write and apparently you enjoyed it, too. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Happily Ever After<strong>

"Why on earth can't we fly out of Pyongyang and we have to go to Osan first?" Chuck queried.

"It's the yin and yang of military bureaucracy, Moron," Casey replied. "Besides, it's just a short hop."

"Don't worry, Lieutenant," Skip said. "By this time tomorrow we'll be home."

"I can't wait."

"Smile, Bartowski. There is an upside to it. Your buddy Larkin and your girlfriend arranged for us to fly first class on the freedom bird."

"No argument there, Casey, but I'd prefer us to fly home together, as a team."

"Please, you only wanted to join the Mile High Club with the CIA Skirt," Casey said sarcastically. He added a grunt of disgust for good measure.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm very respectful of women. And Sarah is definitely worth my respect."

"At least they managed to send our stuff to the States with no problems."

Since Operation Deep Pockets was now over, Sarah and Bryce had released the personnel they had 'borrowed' back to their respective branches and had returned home with the loot. Cole had covered the arrest of the high ranking communist fugitives at the coastal village from where they were intending to flee to China. It had been a good story. Jill was still in town, assisting in cataloging and destroying the North Korean stockpile of chemical and biological weapons. Morgan was once again working in the Camp Downtown Buy More, counting the days until his overseas work contract ended and he returned to the Burbank Buy More.

-o-

Sarah took a drink of water and turned back to the mess that was her bedroom. It looked like a bomb had gone off in her closet and the debris was lying on her bed. She stepped back and looked at the various items of clothing critically. What should she wear? A key turning in the lock of her apartment door interrupted her train of thought. She went to the hallway and came face to face with a tall slim redhead.

"Hey little sis!"

"Carina, hi."

"Are you going to let me in? It's my apartment too, you know."

"What? Oh, sure, sorry, come on in."

"I just got back from closing a case down in Calexico."

"Big bust?" Sarah inquired.

"Yep. We got three tons of coke and one big shot Mexican drug lord, plus his US wholesaler."

"Sounds like another feather in your cap."

"Let's just say that my success did not go unrecognized by my superiors. What about you, Sarah, how was Korea?"

"Exciting," Sarah replied.

"Exciting… you, a top CIA agent went to an active war zone and all you have to say is exciting."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Haven't I always been your confidante?"

"Want a beer?"

"That's the big secret?"

"No, the secret comes next."

"Oh. In that case, I'd love one."

Sarah handed her sister a Corona. "It all started the day Bryce and I arrived in Pyongyang to go over the records of the North Korean intelligence service with our South Korean counterparts." She then proceeded to explain how they came on the trail of the treasure, the campaign to acquire it and finally getting it out of Korea and into the US. "Mom and Dad have already started getting the hotel renovated, one section at the time. As for me, I turned in my two week notice."

"You are quitting the CIA?" Carina was still trying to absorb the news. It was certainly big.

"I decided to take up a job more in line with my studies, one that involves some traveling, but not getting shot at."

"Dad decided to hire you," Carina deduced.

"I wasn't a scholarship student in Harvard for nothing, you know."

"And you met a guy."

"What?"

"Come on, baby sis. You're trying to pick out a sexy outfit. Who's the lucky guy?"

Sarah's shoulders slumped, admitting defeat. But she immediately perked up again as she picked up a framed photo from her desk. "His name is Chuck."

Carina took the photo and looked at it. "I know this guy," she said, pointing to one of the faces. "Him too."

"Huh?"

"This one, the reporter, I saw him on TV."

"I see."

"As for the other, the Jarhead, I worked with his unit in Afghanistan once."

"You mean Casey?"

"Exactly. Who's the girl with Bryce?"

"She's his girlfriend, Jill. They've been together since college. And get this, they both went to Stanford with Chuck."

"Chuck being the tall cute guy with his arms around you, right?"

"Yes. This one is Skip and this is Morgan, both Chuck's buddies."

"Your Chuck seems to know people."

"He and Skip are both in the Air Force and Morgan… well, he's practically Chuck's brother. They grew up together."

"And now you have a hot date with Chuck."

"Yes and no; I'm picking him up at the airport. He's arriving from Korea today and I decided to surprise him."

"OK, let's see what you've got here… Wear these jeans… this shirt… oh, and this jacket. It looks fabulous on you. I'm sure you can find a matching pair of shoes."

"As always, I trust your fashion sense, Carina."

"You are welcome. Now get dressed while I finish my beer and go and blow his socks off."

"Thanks again." The two sisters hugged.

-o-

The freedom bird touched down on the runway at LAX and taxied to its assigned parking spot on the ramp in front of the terminal. On the way out to the jet bridge, Chuck nodded and smiled at the flight attendant, who smiled back. Together with Casey, he made his way to the baggage claim, where they collected their bags from the conveyor belt. A couple of minutes later he spotted Ellie and Devon among the crowd waiting for arriving passengers and started moving towards them. He didn't get far before a blonde hurricane ran up to him and hugged him.

"Welcome home, Chuck!"

"Sarah?"

"Are you not glad to see me?"

"You're kidding, right? Of course I'm glad to see you. In fact, I'm ecstatic. Come on, I'll introduce you to some more of the family."

A short distance away, Ellie saw the whole thing. "Who's she?"

Devon hitched his shoulders and shrugged. "I don't know, babe, I've never seen her before. The Chuckster never mentioned anything about a girl before he left for Korea."

"He has a lot to answer for, that's for sure."

"Hey Ellie!"

"Look at my little brother the war hero," Ellie said as she crushed him in a hug. Proudly displayed on Chuck's Class A blues were a couple of medal ribbons for his service in the war.

"Glad to have you back, bro," Devon said.

"Thanks. Guys, I'd like you to meet Sarah Walker. We met in Korea. Sarah, this is Ellie, my sister, and Devon Woodcomb, her beau."

"Chuck told me wonderful things about you two. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Chuck saw a middle aged woman and a girl in her early twenties hug Casey. He was sure they were the big man's wife and daughter.

Once away from the crowd, Ellie asked the inevitable question. "So, Sarah, are you in the military?"

"Not really, but I worked for the government."

"Worked?" Chuck asked.

"My contract ends in a couple of weeks and I opted not to renew it."

"I guess you are going to work in the family business, then."

"Much like you, yes," she admitted.

"What business is that?" Ellie asked, intrigued.

"Well, my parents own a hotel. I'll be overseeing its remodeling and handling its upgrade from four star to five star."

"A five star hotel, I'm impressed."

"Which one is it?" Devon asked.

"It's the Miller, named after my grandfather."

"The Miller? I love the place! The hospital held a fundraiser ball there once!"

"It's going to be even better," Sarah smiled.

"There is more. I asked Sarah about the possibility of hosting events for Dad's company at the hotel. She agreed."

"Now that you mentioned it…"

"What?"

"I had one of our people do a little research on your company's products."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh. Apparently, installing Orion software in our computers will result in more efficient and streamlined operation."

"Just wait until we start producing our own hardware."

"Until then, we'll have to rely on the Orion customized business solutions."

"Chuck, stop talking about computers," Ellie said. "Sarah, you are coming with us for dinner and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I… um…"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Can I meet you guys at your place?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to bring dessert, which I'll have to make first."

You can make it in our kitchen. We'll just stop for the ingredients. Plus, I'd love to trade recipes with you."

"Ellie, you know… to tell you the truth, I'm a horrible cook. I can make a few things, but let's just say that cooking is not my forte."

"Neither was Jill's and now she keeps Bryce happy."

"I believe it was mentioned in passing."

"Wait, you know Bryce?"

"We worked together."

"Is he going to renew his government contract?" Chuck asked.

"He said he'd think about it, but personally I believe he'll opt out."

"There are many more opportunities in the private sector for people with his skills. Same goes for you by the way, Sarah."

"At least I was lucky and found a career quickly."

"So will he, trust me. He's connected."

Finally taking the cars and arriving at the apartment complex in Echo Park where Chuck, Ellie and Devon cohabitated, at least until the apartment the doctor couple had bought was finished, Chuck maneuvered his lanky frame out of Sarah's Porsche and marched over to the Toyota SUV his sister drove to collect his luggage.

"Wow," Sarah said, "you really have everything here, Ellie."

"A well stocked kitchen is paramount to her. She does tend to be paranoid about it," Chuck teased.

"Very funny, Chuck," Sarah shot back, giving him a disapproving look.

"Does anything catch your fancy, Sarah?"

"Yes and I also bought these." She held up a bag from a supermarket.

"Come on, there is enough room in here for both of us to work."

"Thanks."

"What will you be making, by the way?"

"Just my specialty, which happens to be a chocolate soufflé."

"Sounds delicious."

"I think you are going to like it. My Mom does and she's really picky."

"Wine?"

"Yes please."

The girls were happily cooking and gossiping in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Chuck went to answer it and was mildly surprised to see his parents.

"Mom, Dad, come in!"

"Welcome home, son."

"There is someone I want you to meet. I am happy to introduce you to Sarah Walker. Sarah, meet Stephen and Mary Bartowski, my parents."

"Nice to meet you," she said and shook Stephen's hand. Instead of a handshake, Mary gave her a hug.

"How were things in my absence, Dad?"

"Looking up a bit. I managed to secure a new contract, so we'll be doing OK for a while."

"Fortunately, we won't have to worry about money again, ever."

"What do you mean, son?"

"Shall we explain, Sarah?"

"Do the honors," she smiled.

"It all began when I decided to take a walk in Pyongyang…" Chuck began. He told them the story. "Bottom line is, we have over a hundred million dollars to play with – and we are talking just about my share."

"Sarah has a share too, I gather."

"Yes, I do, Mrs. Bartowski."

"Please, Sarah dear, call me Mary."

"Sure."

"What are you going to do with your share, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. I'll invest it in renovating and upgrading the Miller Hotel. It's owned by my parents."

"Hold on… You're Jack Walker's kid?"

"His second daughter, in fact," Sarah admitted. "Wait, you know my Dad?"

"Mostly by reputation, but we did meet once at a business conference."

"Chuck had the idea to host company presentations and stuff in our hotel."

"At the moment it seemed, and still does, like a good idea. The location is perfect, easily accessible and meets all requirements."

"I like your thinking, Chuck," Mary said.

Dinner was delicious and so was Sarah's dessert. The family gathering lasted until after midnight. Sarah had gotten a bit too much to drink and didn't feel in the condition to drive home, so Chuck gave her his room, while he decided to crash on the couch. She protested, not wanting to inconvenience him in his own home, but Ellie sided with her brother and overruled all objections, even going so far as to offer her guest a selection of sleepwear: pajamas, nightgown, or one of Chuck's T-shirts. Sarah chose the latter, for comfort.

Sleep still eluded Sarah. Truth be told, she wasn't feeling very well. Her stomach wasn't taking alcohol too well after not having touched it for a while. She got up and padded to the living room, where Chuck was curled up asleep on the couch. She tried to sit without waking him up, but with no success.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. I think I had too much to drink."

"Crap. Come here." He sat her down and went to get some water and antacids to make her feel better. Soon, her stomach ceased rebelling and she fell asleep against him, so he carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. He was about to tuck her in when she woke up.

"Don't go," she whined.

"Sarah…"

"Please? The bed is big enough and I don't want to be alone tonight."

"OK. But promise me you'll get some rest."

"I promise."

In the morning, Sarah woke up first to find that she was snuggled up against Chuck, using him as a pillow/teddy bear. She ruffled his short chocolate curls, waking him up in the process.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Chuck."

"What time is it?"

"It's… oh, crap, it's ten already!"

"Oh no!" In their haste to get up, they tangled themselves up in the sheets and each other, falling unceremoniously on the floor by the bed, Sarah ending up on top of Chuck. They laughed it off and quickly got dressed, then hurried to the kitchen for some coffee.

-o-

Sarah tiptoed into the apartment she shared with Carina, hoping to get to her room unnoticed. She had no such luck…

"Look who's doing the walk of shame," Carina said, smiling.

"Sis, lay off. I gotta change and head to work."

"Tell me you got lucky last night."

"Depends on how you define getting lucky, because if you mean getting to meet Chuck's family, having a delicious dinner, getting a little drunk and having him help with my hangover is getting lucky, then I indeed got lucky."

"Haven't I ever taught you anything?" Carina said, exasperated. "If I were you, I'd have screwed his brains out."

"Well, I'm not you. Besides, we weren't alone in the apartment. His sister and her boyfriend are staying with him until their new place is finished."

"That, I can understand." Carina looked in her baby sister's closet and pulled out a business suit. "Put this on."

"Thanks."

-o-

"You're late," Katie Miller-Walker remarked good naturedly.

"I had a late night, Mom."

"Was it worth it, or do I have to get my shotgun out?" Jack Walker quipped.

"Remember when I told you about the guy I met overseas?"

"Chuck," Jack said.

"The same."

"You never mentioned his last name."

"Oh, you'll be surprised."

"Why?"

"You met his Dad."

"Who happens to be…?"

"Stephen Bartowski."

"As in Orion Software CEO Stephen Bartowski? Yeah, I met him once. Struck me as a nice enough guy."

"He's very nice and so is his wife. Did Eve send you the report I had her do on the software market research?"

"It was on my desk this morning. She said you approved of it."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'll talk to Chuck about customizing the package. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"She fell for him," Katie remarked once her daughter was out of earshot.

"Totally," her husband agreed. "Kind of reminds me of us."

-o-

Two weeks later…

Sarah had gone grocery shopping. Just a few quick tips from Ellie had made her more confident in the kitchen and she was using her sister as a guinea pig for her various concoctions. She had just placed a carton of Rocky Road ice cream into the cart when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Bryce," she said.

"Ain't that a surprise! I heard you changed jobs."

"I did. What about you?"

"Yeah, I went for a career change as well. I'm in finance now."

"How's Jill?"

"She's fine. In fact, we're both fine."

"Bryce, I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Now that things are going great for all of us, I'd like to organize a party for us."

"Us?"

"The team, I mean. Call it a reunion of sorts."

"I like the idea already."

"Excellent. I know just the place for it. Expect an invitation soon. By the way, it was Chuck's idea."

"I haven't seen him in a while."

"I'm seeing him every day."

"So you two are dating?"

"We are going out on dates, yes. But we like to take it slow."

"Give him my regards."

"Sure."

-o-

She was as good as her word. Getting everything organized and sending out invitations was carried out quickly and efficiently. So there she stood, with Chuck, at the entrance of the Miller Hotel's private section of the bar, resplendent in a blue dress that came to just above her knees, while he was in a neatly pressed suit, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Did I tell you how well this dress matches your eyes?"

"About a hundred times," she laughed. She had deliberately chosen a revealing outfit in order to seduce him. And this was a seduction she'd thoroughly enjoy.

"There's Casey."

"Walker, Bartowski, allow me to introduce my wife Kathleen. Kath, meet Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski."

"Hi," Kathleen said. "I was surprised when John told me about what you guys did, but I also wanted to meet you and the rest of the gang."

"The others will be here shortly."

"Let me tell you, this party was a great idea."

"Thank you, Mrs. Casey."

"Please, call me Kathleen."

"Grrrr…"

"Uh-oh…"

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Something made John mad," Kathleen replied.

"Hey guys!" Morgan said. Having just closed the Buy More, which he'd bought with his share of the money, he was still wearing the manager's suit, minus the name tag. And he had a petite brunette by his side.

Said brunette was surprised to see two people she knew very well. "Mom? Dad?"

"Buddy, you're dating Casey's daughter?"

"Alex, are you…?" Morgan was shocked. For the life of him he couldn't imagine that the Alex Casey he'd been dating for the past week was the daughter of Col. John Casey, USMC (retired). He had been promoted after returning from the war zone and eventually decided to retire in order to spend more time with his family.

"How did you two meet?" Sarah interrupted.

"I wanted to buy a new computer, so I went to the Buy More," Alex replied. "Morgan made sure I had the best possible service."

"Let me guess: he kept Lester away from you."

"How did you know?"

"Morgan tells the most amazing stories about the Burbank branch."

The arrival of five more people interrupted the conversation. Bryce was with Jill, Cole with Alexandra and Skip who was alone.

"Looks like we have a full house," Casey remarked, still glaring daggers at his daughter and her date.

"Not exactly," Chuck said. "Sarah decided that some other people, who also benefited from the job we did, should attend." Sure enough, a little while later Stephen and Mary Bartowski, Jack and Katie Walker and Ellie Bartowski with Devon Woodcomb entered. Carina joined them soon afterwards.

The night was fun. Drinks were flowing, lighthearted banter filled the place and even an impromptu poker tournament was organized, which Casey won.

"I still insist we should have played strip poker," Carina groused jokingly. "At least in strip poker even if you lose, you win." Her statement elicited laughter.

"Would you like to dance, Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I'm asking you now."

"Let's go." She took his arm and followed him to the dance floor as the band began to play a tango.

Chuck and Sarah dominated the dance floor. She was, by virtue of her spy training, an excellent dancer, while he had once – fortuitously as it turned out – lost a bet to Awesome and had to take dancing lessons, so he could hold his own. When the piece ended, he dipped her, one arm supporting her back. Then, he leaned in and kissed her. She responded enthusiastically and only the applause of the other people in the bar brought them out of it. They both actually blushed as they returned to their seats in the private section.

The following day Chuck woke up in a strange bed, feeling slightly woozy, but not horribly hung over. Even more surprising was the sight of Sarah sleeping peacefully next to him. Then it all came back to him: the party ending, Sarah taking him upstairs to the hotel's finest suite, more kissing and making love into the wee hours of the morning. He put his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Don't stop," she murmured.

"You're awake?"

"I am now."

"Would you like me to order room service?"

"No, I don't want to get out of bed yet."

"Frankly, neither do I."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly." The kiss they shared was long and passionate. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too, Chuck. In fact, I think I fell for you from day one."

"Ditto."

"Breakfast can wait," she decreed, rolling on top of him. "Right now I want me some Chuck, then a shower with more Chuck and finally breakfast with Chuck."

"Your wish is my command."

**THE END**


End file.
